


Lucifer’s Christmas Countdown Challenge

by coop500, EveningRose, Sanoiro, Wandererzaehler



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Challenge, F/M, Multiple Authors, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 39,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coop500/pseuds/coop500, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningRose/pseuds/EveningRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/pseuds/Sanoiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandererzaehler/pseuds/Wandererzaehler
Summary: *Merry Christmas to Everyone! Have a great day ahead of you and make the most out of it. Because if you cannot tell someone you love them on Christmas, then when?*Lucifer’s Christmas Countdown Challenge is a collection of works by five fanfiction authors who aim to entertain the Lucifer fandom and themselves this holiday season. Our final destination is the 25th of December. Who dares to follow us?Please check at the beginning of each chapter for rating warnings!





	1. Welcoming Page & Schedule

### Your Merry Christmas message is at the end of this page!

### Lucifer's Christmas Countdown Challenge 2016

. 

 

* * *

 

**Challenges Assigned per Author & Day **

** **

 

* * *

 The 1st of December 

Author: EveningRose (Thursday)

**Challenged** **by:**  Wandererzaehler

**a) Christmas Themed** **“Object”:**  Advent Calendar

**b) Main Character Interaction:** Lucifer-Mazikeen

**c) Place where the story will** **unravel:** Chloe's and Maze's home

 Dec.1st is up!

The Advent Calendar Challenge! 

.

* * *

The 2nd of December

Author: Wandererzaehler (Friday)

**Challenged by:** coop500

**a) Christmas Themed “Object”:** Fruitcake

**b) Main Character Interaction:** Lucifer and Linda

 **c) Place where the story will unravel:** Linda's office 

Dec. 2nd is up!

The Fruitcake Challenge! 

.

* * *

 The 3rd of December

Author: EveningRose (Saturday)

**Challenged by:** Sanoiro

**a) Christmas Themed “Object”:** Gingerbread house

 **b) Main Character Interaction:**  Chloe-Maze-Amenadiel

**c) Place where the story will unravel:**  Trixie's elementary school

Dec. 3rd is up! 

 The Gingerbread House Challenge!

* * *

The 4th of December 

Author: Sanoiro (Sunday)

**Challenged by:** coop500

**a) Christmas Themed “Object”:** Christmas carol

 **b) Main Character Interaction:** Lucifer and Ella 

**c) Place where the story will unravel:** Police Station

Dec. 4th is up!  

The Christmas Carols Challenge!

* * *

The 5th of December

Author: gingerpolyglot (Monday)

**Challenged by:** Evening Rose

**a) Christmas Themed “Object”:** Flashing Reindeer Jumper

 **b) Main Character Interaction:** Dan and Lucifer 

**c) Place where the story will unravel:** The station

Dec. 5th is up!  

The Flashing Reindeer Jumper Challenge!

* * *

The 6th of December

Author: coop500 (Tuesday)

**Challenged by:** gingerpolyglot

**a) Christmas Themed “Object”:** Mistletoe

 **b) Main Character Interaction:**  Maze and Dan

**c) Place where the story will unravel:** Lux

Dec. 6th is up!

The Mistletoe Challenge!

.

* * *

The 7th of December

Author: Sanoiro (Wednesday)

**Challenged by:** coop500

**a) Christmas Themed “Object”:** Elf Shoes

 **b) Main Character Interaction:** Lucifer and Dan 

**c) Place where the story will unravel:** In a mall

Dec. 7th is up!

The Elf Shoes Challenge!

* * *

The 8th of December

Author:EveningRose (Thursday)

**Challenged by:** gingerpolyglot

**a) Christmas Themed “Object”:**  Snowman

 **b) Main Character Interaction:**  Trixie and Maze (+ optional Lucifer)

**c) Place where the story will unravel:** Maze and Chloe's place

Dec. 8th is up!

The Snowman Challenge!

* * *

The 9th of December

Author: Wandererzaehler (Friday)

**Challenged by:** coop500

**a) Christmas Themed “Object”:** Christmas tree topper

 **b) Main Character Interaction:** Chloe and Trixie 

**c) Place where the story will unravel:** Chloe and Maze's apartment

Dec. 9th is up!

The Christmas Tree Topper Challenge!

* * *

The 10th of December 

Author: gingerpolyglot (Saturday)

**Challenged** **by:** Wandererzaehler

**a) Christmas Themed “Object”:** gift-wrapping paper

 **b) Main Character Interaction:**  Dan-Trixie

**c) Place where the story will unravel:** Dan's house

* * *

The 11th of December

Author: Wandererzaehler (Sunday)

**Challenged by:** Evening Rose

**a) Christmas Themed “Object”:** Christmas Carolers

 **b) Main Character Interaction:** Maze and Lucifer 

**c) Place where the story will** **unravel:** Lux

Dec. 11th is up!

The Christmas Carolers Challenge!

* * *

The 12th of December

Author: gingerpolyglot (Monday)

**Challenged** **by:** Sanoiro

**a) Christmas Themed “Object”:**  The Holy and the Ivy

 **b) Main Character Interaction:**  Lucifer and Maze

**c) Place where the story will unravel:**  Police Station

* * *

The 13th of December

Author: coop500 (Tuesday)

**Challenged by:** Wandererzaehler

**a) Christmas Themed “Object”:** Christmas Sweater

 **b) Main Character Interaction:**  Penelope Decker-Lucifer

**c) Place where the story will unravel:** Lux

Dec. 13th is up!

The Christmas Sweater Challenge!

* * *

The 14th of December

Author: Sanoiro (Wednesday)

**Challenged by:** Evening Rose

**a) Christmas Themed “Object”:** Giant inflatable Santa

 **b) Main Character Interaction:** Amenadiel and Maze 

**c) Place where the story will unravel:** In front of someone's house

Dec. 14th is up!

The Giant Inflatable Santa Challenge!

* * *

The 15th of December

Author: EveningRose (Thursday)

**Challenged by:** coop500

**a) Christmas Themed “Object”:** Peppermint bark

 **b) Main Character Interaction:** Maze and Trixie 

**c) Place where the story will unravel:** Chloe and Maze's apartment

Dec. 15th is up!

The Peppermint Bark Challenge!

* * *

The 16th of December

Author: Wandererzaehler (Friday)

**Challenged by:** Evening Rose

**a) Christmas Themed** **“Object” :** Eggnog

 **b) Main Character Interaction:**  Maze, Chloe, Trixie and Linda

**c) Place where the story will** **unravel :** Chloe and Maze's apartment

Dec. 16th is up!

The Eggnog Challenge!

* * *

The 17th of December

Author: coop500 (Saturday)

**Challenged by:**  Sanoiro

**a) Christmas Themed “Object”:**  Christmas Crackers

 **b) Main Character Interaction:**  Lucifer-Chloe

**c) Place where the story will unravel:**  Lux (Bar)

Dec. 17th is up!

The Christmas Crackers Challenge!

* * *

The 18th of December

Author: Sanoiro (Sunday)

**Challenged by:** Wandererzaehler

**a) Christmas Themed “Object”:** bells

 **b) Main Character Interaction:**  Chloe-Lucifer

**c) Place where the story will unravel:** out of doors & in the snow

Dec. 18th is up!

The Bells Challenge!

* * *

The 19th of December

Author: gingerpolyglot (Monday)

**Challenged by:** EveningRose

**a) Christmas Themed “Object”:**  Reindeer Antler Headbands

 **b) Main Character Interaction:**  Ella, Chloe, Linda and Maze

**c) Place where the story will** **unravel : **At Lux, or at a bar.

* * *

The 20th of December

Author: coop500 (Tuesday)

**Challenged** **by:** EveningRose

**a) Christmas Themed** **“Object”:**  Christmas Lights

 **b) Main Character Interaction:**  Lucifer, Chloe, Trixie and Maze

**c) Place where the story wil** **l** **unravel:**  Outdoors, in LA

Dec. 20th is up!

The Christmas Lights Challenge!

* * *

The 21st of December

Author: Sanoiro (Wednesday)

**Challenge** **d** **by:** Wandererzeahler

**a) Christmas Themed** **“Object”:** Christmas Tree

 **b) Main Character Interaction:**  Linda Martin-Amenadiel

**c) Place where the story will** **unravel** : Lucifer's penthouse

Dec. 21th is up!

The Christmas Tree Challenge!

* * *

The 22nd of December

Author: EveningRose (Thursday)

**Challenged by:** gingerpolyglot

**a) Christmas Themed “Object”:**  Menorah

 **b) Main Character Interaction:**  Linda and Amenadiel

**c) Place where the story will unravel:** Linda's office

Dec. 22nd is up!

The Menorah Challenge!

* * *

The 23rd of December

Author: Wandererzaehler (Friday)

**Challenged by:** gingerpolyglot

**a) Christmas Themed “Object”:** Love Actually

 **b) Main Character Interaction:** Maze, Chloe, and Trixie 

**c) Place where the story will unravel:** Maze and Chloe's apartment

Dec. 23rd is up!

The Love Actually Challenge!

* * *

The 24th of December

 **Author:** Wandererzaehler (Saturday)

**Challenged by:** Sanoiro

**a) Christmas Themed “Object”:** Turkey'sWishbone

 **b) Main Character Interaction:**  Penelope Decker - Lucifer - Trixie

**c) Place where the story will unravel:**  Penthouse 

Dec. 24th is up!

The Turkey'sWishbone Challenge!

* * *

The 25th of December

**No challenges here!**

**You just write whatever you want for Christmas day!**

**No limits, no restrictions aside from a Christmasy themed plot.**

**Finally, you can post it in-between of the 24th-26th of December.**

_ **Just one reminder. Because we will have 5 oneshots in one day remember to number your story accordingly. ex. I) II) III) IV) and V). Thank you in advance.** _

 

* * *

.

 

We reached the 25th of December! Merry Christmas to all of you and have a great time with your loved ones or with a good book. On my experience, both work great. If you have found solace in this countdown I hope we managed to entertain you a bit. We are expecting at least four more stories and a fifth whenever the author's life gets back to track. 

Thank you for reading, reviewing and keeping up with our hilarious attempt to bring some Christmas (and Hannuka) joy to our favourite Devil this year. I hope that perhaps next year we will repeat this countdown but it would be better if we start planning it in October.  

Finally, thanks to all the authors who worked really hard to write and deliver in time their entries. It was a hectic month and I know that most felt overwhelmed more than once. But we did it! And I believe we had lots of fun!

 

So for the last time, let us disturb Lucifer a little bit more.

.

 

* * *

 

**Christmas Story I**

Written by: coop500

Title: Deviled Cookies

coop500's entry is up!

.

 

**Christmas Story II**

Written by: EveningRose

Title: Heartfelt Gifts

EveningRose's entry is up!

 

**Christmas Story III**

Written by: Sanoiro

Title: On a Wing and a Prayer

Sanoiro's entry is up!

 

**Christmas Story IV**

Written by: Wandererzaehler

Title: "Lucifer!"

Wandererzaehler's entry is up!

 

Christmas Story V

Written by:

Title:

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

.

 

 

* * *

  

 

 

> **Assigned Weekdays**
> 
>  
> 
> Mondays - gingerpolyglot
> 
> Tuesdays -coop500
> 
> Wednesdays - Sanoiro
> 
> Thursdays - EveningRose
> 
> Fridays - Wandererzaehler

 

* * *

 

 **Assigned Weekends**   

 

 

> 03/12 - EveningRose  
>  04/12 - Sanoiro (1)  
>  10/12 - gingerpolyglot  
>  11/12 - Wandererzaehler (1)  
>  17/12 - coop500  
>  18/12 - Sanoiro (2)  
>  24/12 - Wandererzaehler (2)  
>  25/12 - We all post together 1 story each

If you want/need to change an assigned date, you are free to do so but please notify the rest in advance. 

   

* * *

 

 

> Rules:  
>   
> 
> 1) The first post of this challenge should be up on the 1st of December
> 
> 2) Length: 
> 
> On weekdays authors are free to post drabble-length oneshots if they so wish to. 
> 
> The appropriate length for the weekend oneshots should be between 600 to 3000 words each. 
> 
> 3) Key-words:
> 
> As this is a Christmas Countdown Keywords you will assign & assigned all 3 categories. 
> 
> a) Christmas Themed Object (ex. Candy cone)
> 
> b) Main Character Interaction (ex. Lucifer-Dan, Chloe-Trixie, Linda-Maze etc.)  
>  Minor interactions with other characters is also allowed.
> 
> c) Place where the story will unravel (ex. Police Station, Linda’s office, Penthouse, Church etc.)
> 
> 4) The authors can post their work independently to any platform, site or social media they may wish to. This challenge has no restrictions over their desire to post their work elsewhere as long as it is posted here first as part of the challenge it was originally created for.
> 
>  

* * *

 * The pics I (Sanoiro) make for the stories are not guaranteed that they will continue or that will be posted for every story. Some may turn out good or great, others not so much. It all depends on my time and inspiration. Also, I have no hints on what to work with. If the authors want to keep them underneath the challenges I'll be pleased but if they want to be moved back to the end of the page or be deleted then, by all means, I'll do that. I don't really mind so be open about that. ;)   
  
do not ask do not ask


	2. Advent Calendar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Challenge 1 - Advent Calendar, with Maze and Lucifer in Maze and Chloe's house by EveningRose. Challenged by Wandererzaehler.

Lucifer didn’t need to break into Chloe and Maze’s house when he arrived in the morning; the door was unlocked, and adorned with a giant wreath and several bells. It tinkled when he closed it, and Maze looked up from the kitchen counter where she was sitting with her head in her hands.

“Couldn’t you have used the window?” she groaned, taking a gulp of the coffee she had sitting in front of her as he approached.

“Good morning to you too, Maze.” Lucifer came to stand next to her, staring around the lounge room of the apartment.

“I had no idea she would be like this. I should have known from Halloween.” Maze sighed, as Lucifer looked down at her with a grin.

“Why Maze, nothing wrong with a little holiday spirit. Although the Detective has gone full steam...”

“Tell me about it. She put on Christmas songs last night. I left the house for four hours but they were still playing when I came back. And it looked like this.” Maze waved a hand around. There was tinsel lining the edges of the ceiling, interlaced with big golden stars. The Christmas tree was already up, covered in more tinsel and flashing lights alongside a plethora of Christmas baubles. Angel decorations were strung around the television, and a fake reindeer was sitting on the windowsill.

“There must be something good about this all, surely.” Lucifer tilted his head, surveying the room.

“Well, Trixie did open something this morning and get some chocolate out of it. Chloe has one as well. They both ate their chocolate before Chloe left to drop Trixie at school.” Maze pointed at the two large wooden boxes sitting on one of the shelves with numbers painted on each drawer.

“Fascinating. I think the humans call the advent calendars. Do you think there are different gifts hidden in there?” Lucifer asked as he walked towards them.

“I have no idea. Shall we find out?”

“Well, it is a little rude of us to snoop.” Lucifer paused, and Maze snorted.

“Please. You can’t deny me this fun.” She pulled open the drawer on Trixie’s box labelled ‘22’, and the two of them stared inside.

“This simply won’t do.” Lucifer looked down at the bag of chocolate coins and the chocolate reindeer that greeted their curious gazes.

“I’d barely be enticed to open that, if it were mine.” Maze added.

“Seems the Detective has given herself chocolate as well, and the same amount every day. That’s a bit dreary.  Shall we fix it?” Lucifer asked, pulling open one of Chloe’s drawers to peek inside.

“Let’s be naughty.” Maze grinned.

\--

“Good call on the individually wrapped chocolate cakes, Maze.” Lucifer said as they stood side by side, adding items to drawers in Chloe and Trixie’s advent calendars.

“I better not get the blame for you slipping a gift card for a lingerie store into Chloe’s.” Maze pulled open another of Trixie’s calendar’s drawers, putting in a whole block of chocolate on top of the small wrapped gift.

“I’ll be more than happy to take the responsibility for that one.” Lucifer purred, handing a sparkly coin purse from the bag to Maze, watching as she put the last item into Trixie’s calendar.

“That’s better.” Lucifer stood back after he slipped the last item into Chloe’s, Maze stepping beside him as they looked at the boxes. Was it just Lucifer’s imagination or was the shelf under them sagging a bit with the extra weight?

“What are you two doing?” Chloe’s voice carried from the door, and Lucifer turned to her with a smile.

“Why we’re just admiring your advent calendars, Detective.”

“You best have not eaten all the chocolate out of them.”

“I would never steal from Trixie. Only for her.” Maze snarled, and Chloe raised an eyebrow.

“I figured you would be intrigued. So I got you two these.” Chloe held out a bag, smiling as Lucifer took it.

“Advent calendars of our own, and in colours we like as well.” Lucifer pulled the two small wooden boxes out of the bag, passing the black and red one to Maze.

“Can I open it all at once?” Maze asked, and Chloe sighed.

“That’s not the point.”

“It’s mine; I can do whatever I like with it.” Maze bristled, pulling the first window open and eating the chocolate inside.

“Fine.” Chloe held up her hands, and Maze pursed her lips.

“I will save mine, for Trixie.”

“Thank you, Detective.” Lucifer looked down at the painted red and gold refillable box, opening the first window and finding a wrapped chocolate inside.

“These are good quality. Thanks.” Maze commented through her chocolate as she set hers down next to Trixie’s, and Lucifer nodded in agreement as he ate his.

“Maybe celebrating Christmas isn’t so bad after all. I can understand why the spawn like it so much now.”

 “It’s not all about presents. And I don’t expect anything back, before you ask.” Chloe held her hands up, and Lucifer smiled.

“Why Detective, I have it covered.”

“Putting up with living with you is a gift enough.” Maze said, ignoring Chloe’s glare as she sauntered over to pour another coffee for herself.

\--

The next morning (Extra scene for you all)

Trixie makes Maze open her day first, and then Maze sits down at the kitchen bench and says to Trixie "Open yours, little human."

Trixie pulls open the drawer and starts squealing, grabbing the chocolate and the mini cake out and running around the lounge room.

"Thanks mommy!" she pauses by Chloe long enough to kiss her on the cheek, and runs up to Maze to throw her arms around her for a hug.

"What the hell?" Chloe mutters, her gaze falling on Maze who's sitting there looking incredibly amused while she pats Trixie's head.

"Maze." Chloe raises an eyebrow, and Maze shrugs.

"What, I had to. You skimped."

Chloe would be offended, but she's just opened her drawer for the day and found not only the chocolate that she put in for herself, but a small golden bracelet with a star linking the two chains.

"It wasn't my doing." Maze raises her hands when Chloe looks over to her, and then glances at the doorway behind Chloe.

"Ah, you found my first addition." Lucifer smiles when Chloe turns to him. There's this funny feeling in her chest, and she can't pinpoint what it is.

"Lucifer! Thank you thank you thank you!" Trixie detaches herself from Maze and flings herself at his legs, and he looks down in surprise.

"You're welcome, child. Although Maze took care of yours." he replies as she released him and dashes off to her room, partly to get ready and partly to stay out of Chloe's reach to eat her cake.

"Thank you." Chloe smiles back at Lucifer. "Both of you." she adds, when Maze coughs behind her.

"All of this gratitude, and it isn't even Christmas yet. Maze, I think we should get into the spirit of giving more."

"I'm more of a receiver than a giver. Unless it's pain." Maze smiled, revealing her canines.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December to you all! Hopefully you enjoyed the first one-shot. :) -EveningRose


	3. Neither fruit nor cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Challenge Day 2 - Fruitcake; Linda & Lucifer in Linda's office. Written by Wandererzaehler, challenged by coop 500.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy ^^

Linda's last patient before her lunch-hour leaves, and more than just a bit relieved to be off duty for a while, she retreats to her desk to search her bottom-drawer for her special treat today: So far, she'd really earned that reward. Helping people to get better was a challenge to say the very least.

Just as she begins rummaging around in the drawer – it really should be here somewhere, shouldn't it? –, her door swings open and in storms – talking about a challenge – Lucifer, former King of Hell, flopping down onto the sofa unceremoniously and without saying hello.

She shouldn't be surprised, really. She has been warned this might happen within the next few days, after all, – but his timing is impeccable.

After he has undone his suit coat button, he gestures to Linda's chair invitingly, looking both expectantly and impatiently.

Linda sighs, but closes the drawer nonetheless and walks over to sit down opposite him.

They stare at each other unblinkingly for a while, the situation really getting awkward.

“We don't have an appointment”, Linda begins and regrets her words immediately, but Lucifer doesn't seem to mind.

Coming to think of it, his tendency to show up unbidden has definitely increased.

Lucifer only shrugs.

“You wouldn't be here if you didn't feel the need to talk, and despite it being my lunch-break, I'm more than willing to listen and offer my advice.”

“Very well then, Doctor, if you insist”, Lucifer begins, grinning smugly, and Linda fights down her smile with some force.

“Chloe and the spawn have gone off Christmas shopping. With Maze.”

“I fail to see your problem.”

“Christmas shopping. With Maze.”

“I understood that bit, Lucifer. But that's very common this time of year. People go shopping with friends and family to buy presents and get ready for Christmas.”

Lucifer snorts: “I've never understood the principle. It wasn't necessary until now, anyway, because neither Maze nor I cared for this stuff, and now she's off with them.”

Linda gives him a moment to continue, and when he doesn’t, says: “So you're problem isn't really the fact that they're buying presents for Christmas but that you're not _with_ them buying presents.”

He frowns in irritation: “And why would I feel that to be inconvenient?”

Now it's Linda's time to frown: “Because they are your family? Because you feel they're... leaving you behind?”

There's another long stretch of silence between them, maybe the longest ever since he's showed her his true face. Then suddenly he grimaces and asks: “What _is_ that gruesome smell?”

“I have no –“, Linda begins when suddenly a memory flashes through her mind: “Actually I think it might be my lunch.”

“It doesn't smell like it's lunch... More like a distillery. In a very shady neighbourhood.”

“That could be because now it's all smushed... My couch surely is ruined now.”

Linda can't help but laugh at the confusion on Lucifer's face, though she tries hiding it by faking a coughing fit. Between ~~laughs~~ coughs, she manages: “You sat on my fruitcake, Lucifer!”

He jumps up and turns round – trousers ruined, too, of course – and looks down at what sad remains there are to find of Linda's meal.

“Who would put that there?! It's a couch. One sits on it, that much I've figured on my own by now. Why would you leave it where it can harm perfectly innocent trousers?”

“Well, up to now no one has managed to actually _sit_ on my fruitcake. They all managed to avoid it.”

Lucifer shakes his head in consternation: “By the way, this looks neither like cake nor like fruit!”

“It would've been delicious, though...”

* * *

 

Soon after, Lucifer leaves in the hope of saving his trousers by immediately letting them get cleaned and Linda is left alone, hungry and still laughing.

She grabs her phone and texts Chloe: _Hopefully you've found the perfect present already: L. has left early._

A few minutes later, she receives an answer: _We have. Thanks for stalling!_

Checking her watch, she determines she has about ten more minutes to figure out what to do about the lingering smell of spirits before the next patient arrives at her door with a new set of problems to solve...

But you can't really better dealing with the Devil and smashed fruitcake.


	4. Gingerbread House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Challenge 3 - Gingerbread House, with Chloe, Amenadiel and Maze at Trixie's school by EveningRose. Challenged by Sanoiro.

Chloe sat outside Trixie’s classroom, tapping her foot as she waited.

They still had five minutes before the beginning of presentations, and other parents were sitting in various spots along the hallway, their creations by their side.

She was about to call when Maze stalked around the corner, her heels clicking on the floor as she spotted Chloe and strode towards her.

“Did you bring it?” Chloe asked as she rose to greet the other woman, and Maze rolled her eyes and jerked a thumb over her shoulder. Peering over, Chloe watched as Amenadiel rounded the corner carrying their massive gingerbread house. It was almost ridiculous to see, especially given how carefully he was walking with it. Lucifer would have chortled with laughter.

“I had help. I hope it’s okay I brought him. I think he’s trying to get back into my good graces.” Maze said as Amenadiel approached them and set the gingerbread house down on the bench behind Chloe.

-

The previous evening she had been making the gingerbread dough when Maze had come home, plopped down at the kitchen counter and looked puzzled.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m making a gingerbread house. Trixie has to make one for school, as part of a project.”

“Can I help?” Maze looked at the bowls Chloe had already set aside with various lollies, and popped one into her mouth.

“Be my guest.” Chloe answered, just as Trixie came bounding into the room.

“Maze! Are you helping?”

“I am.”

“Awesome!” Trixie had cried, flinging herself at the demon.

A knock at the door had interrupted them, and Trixie ran to open it after getting permission.

Amenadiel stood outside, a bunch of flowers and a bottle of wine in his hands.

“Hello. You must be Trixie.” He leant down, offering his hand to the girl to shake. She glanced over at Chloe who nodded, and then took it.

“Sometimes Maze calls me little human.” She beamed, as Maze snorted.

“My name is Amenadiel. I’m here to see Maze.”

“I’m busy helping Trixie with a school project.”

“Would you like to join?” Trixie asked, and Chloe shrugged as Amenadiel looked at her.

“That would be lovely, thank you.” He set the bottle down and handed the flowers to Maze who raised an eyebrow but said nothing, putting them in water.

\--

“Where’s Trixie?” Maze surveyed the crowd of parents around them with a raised eyebrow.

“The class is preparing. We’ll go in soon. She’s going to be so thrilled.” Chloe looked at their towering structure.

“If she doesn’t win, I’ll just break everyone else’s.” Maze grinned, and Chloe shook her head.

“You can’t do that. The other kids will be devastated.”

“Well, life isn’t all fair.” Maze shrugged, and Amenadiel frowned.

“It’s not very dignified to cause intentional unhappiness to children, Maze.”

“What if I ate some of each of them, then?” she sighed, and Chloe laughed.

“If Trixie wins, that’s great. If not, we’ll have a huge gingerbread eating party.”

“As long as I get to break something.” Maze relented.

The classroom door opened and the teacher called in the parents and guests, Amenadiel picking it up and carrying it into the room, putting it down on Trixie’s desk.

It wasn’t long before it was her turn to tell the construction story, and she took a deep breath before starting.

“Well, mommy had started making the dough when Maze came home. And then her friend Amenadiel came to visit, and joined in. Mommy rolled out the dough, Maze cut it, and then Amenadiel helped me put it into the oven and watch it cook. We had to make frosting for the edges and to hold it together, and Maze and Amenadiel ended up throwing flour all over each-other. When the gingerbread was cool she helped me stick it all together, and then we all decorated it! So it’s special to me because fun and laughter went into making it, and I made a new friend.” Trixie beamed, stepping aside to show off the creation.

Their house was tall, the roof perfectly connected to the sides (thanks to Amenadiel’s steady hands and precision), and everyone had decorated a side before going crazy on the roof. It was covered in chocolate freckles, gummy snakes, popping candy, popcorn, chocolate drops and had mini candy-canes hanging from the roof.

The class gaped as it was revealed, and Maze looked so proud that Chloe thought she might just burst if she were any prouder.

They sat through all of the other presentations, and then the principle came in to choose a winner. When Trixie’s was chosen she shrieked, diving into Maze’s knees as she jumped up and down before running over to Chloe.

“Well done, monkey!” Chloe hugged her, letting her go as the principle pulled out a ribbon and stuck it to the plate before handing out the other prizes. They sat through the rest of class while everyone walked around and looked at the houses up-close, Maze snarling when a kid extended his hand to touch the side of theirs.

“Look with your eyes.” She warned, and he skittered away as Amenadiel chuckled.

The bell rang to signal the end of school and Trixie came dashing back over, looking at the three adults.

“Can we take it home and eat it now? I want everyone who helped us build it to eat it.”

“Whatever you want.” Chloe ruffled Trixie’s hair.

“What about Lucifer?” Amenadiel looked amused, and Trixie paused.

“We’ll save some for him.”

“I think he’d like that.” Chloe smiled.

“Dibs smashing it after Trixie rips off the first part.” Maze cut in as they left the classroom, and Chloe laughed.

“If that satisfies your ‘breaking something’ urge, I’m fine to sit back and let you and Trixie smash this up before we eat all evidence of it ever appearing.”

“If only I still had my really big hammer. I think I left it in hell.” Maze sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Happy 3rd of December, guys. Until next Thursday! -EveningRose


	5. Carols of Rum and Raspberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Challenge 4 - Carols, with Lucifer and Ella at the Police Station. Written by Sanoiro. Challenged by coop500.
> 
> Notes will be given as a comment to this chapter, in order to avoid taking more space from the official entry. 
> 
> Warnings: It's a bit long. :'(
> 
> *Now edited properly!*
> 
> Summary: When Lucifer is caught in an awkward situation due to his earlier that day vandalised sensitivities, a counter favour will have him illuminating the ivory keys while talking over matters of rum and raspberries.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Carols of Rum and Raspberries

 

 

He was leaping over every other step and his already suffering mood since last night had reached a new low. With an intelligible profanity through his clenched teeth, he leaned on the wall behind him to inspect the bottom of his right shoe. 

“Hell’s bells… Can’t they do anything right?” he growled plunking the sticky festive duct tape pieces from his sole. 

When he was satisfied with his shoes which had now stopped slipping, he descended as gracefully as he could down the stairs and cringed at the audible squeaking from the glue residue. With his mood taking one more plummeting for the day he moved towards the only place where he would probably find a solution for his current problem.  

As he made his way towards the room of his destination, he quickly scanned the place searching for the Detective and with pleasure he affirmed that he was indeed the first to get there. If he made his way through this quickly, he just might be able to get what he wanted and leave without being noticed. 

He closed the door behind him softly and his fingers quickly turned to also shut the blinds. With a rather sinister smile, he opened the nearest cupboard  and took in the selection before him. So many choices, he mused and traced his fingers over the various little bottles before resting on one in particular. 

“Interesting choice” a mocking-serious voice greeted him from behind. The petite woman who had expected to be hopefully still at home was now glaring at him with a bloody scalpel at hand. Literally bloody that is. 

“I would characterise it as an illuminating one, but alas,” he jested in good humour but his already dreadful morning was carrying the words with more weight than he had intended them to be expressed. 

Her eyes surveyed him and thankfully she carefully placed the scalpel on the examination table. In all honesty, he was catching himself double-checking trivial things lately. After the almost _oopsy_ with the landlord from hell, it was to be expected he supposed. 

“Care to _illuminate_ me then?” the woman challenged while removing her single-use gloves. She then carelessly threw them in the bin behind her and spectacularly missed it to Lucifer's amusement. 

“For personal use, I’m afraid,” he at least had the decency to sound and to his surprise feel ashamed. At being caught that is. She scrunched her nose still looking at her missed throw and he couldn’t be sure on whether it was over his admission or about the bloody rubber gloves. Again, quite literally bloody. 

“That will need to be cleaned, like immediately,” she murmured and took her mobile from her back pocket and proceeded to furiously type.  

“You are not off the hook, Lucifer” she caught him from the corner of her right eye as he was stuffing something in his suit’s inner pocket. Something that was probably missing from the now closed cupboard. 

Sighing in frustration he took out the bottle and placed it on the counter behind him. That was not how this was supposed to go. 

“May I have your solemn promise that this will remain between us?”  his voice was still gruff from the lack of sleep. In order for his charming effect to work, it would probably take more than one strong cup of tea to get him going. Well, too late now he mentally grumbled. She had probably realised how off he was when she never felt that warm flirtatious sensation, he always emitted, crawl over her when he was trying to persuade her. 

“Another empty grave?” she had a feeling that it would be more than that this time around. Where the substance he pocketed was used, only a fresh body would soon be discovered nearby. 

“More like a victimised bathtub…” he shamelessly admitted and turned to inspect with an odd fascination her wall-hanged advent calendar. 

“A bathtub which was filled with what?” she pressed. Where there was a bathtub there were always pipes. And despite what people believed, a pipe was always giving away a well-scrubbed bathtub. 

“That’s the problem Miss Lopez!” he said with anguish. 

“I don’t know!”

“We get nowhere Lucifer and it’s Ella, please try to wake up just enough for this” she crossed the room and caught softly his elbow to guide him to the nearest chair. When he took a seat and his face was at the same height as hers, she could see the stupor in his eyes. 

“I have to start from the beginning, aren’t I?” he moaned and lowered his head just enough to rest on her right shoulder.

“It’s this blasted season…Nothing seems to go my way and all that because of my freakish little brother!” a huff came out of him in disheartenment. She patted awkwardly his shoulder and it was that moment when she swore to just turn a blind eye whenever Lucifer was trying to nick something. Actors could indeed be a troublesome kind.  

“So you have a brother. And that leads us how exactly to a victimised, as you claim, bathtub?” she asked in obvious bewilderment. 

“I have many siblings,” Lucifer supplied for the hundredth time.

“He is the youngest though and he sure likes all the spotlight,” his voice carried a hint of bitterness and disgust at the same time. Sibling rivalry was certainly amusing. She would know with four brothers running around her for the most part of her life. 

“The thing is, I had the most amazing crew and he just had to come and then some cretines transferred his birthday in December!” Lucifer raised his hands to pull several locks of his hair in obvious frustration. “I mean it was bad enough having to deal with one birthday date, and now the second annually throws my life out of order!” He practically whined still tugging his hair. Soon she would start pulling her own if he didn’t get to the point. 

She looked at him with a meaningful glare to conclude what had driven him to steal from the forensic room of the LAPD. 

“In short, my cleaning crew left me for the _holidays_  and then the agency sent what I suspect was a treacherous demon who scrubbed my bathtub raw!” Lucifer hissed with what she would presume was also a promise of vengeance. 

“Seriously now? And what you would have done? How you taking a whole bottle of luminal would ever help you?” the whole concept was absurd. 

“Are you even following me Miss Lopez?” he growled and his eyes had that crazy glint she had witnessed not so long ago. “Due to that little dimwit relation of mine, my bathtub, my utmost sanctionary and insomnia aid as of late, was vandalised with bleach!” he screeched the last word and even with the blinds closed she knew that his voice had certainly carried out at the main desk area.  

She rubbed her forehead and reached to get her crime scene kit. When she found what she was searching for, she raised it up for Lucifer to see. The small spray applicator had his eyes widening and she could see his fingers twitching in eagerness to snatch it from her hands. 

“You get this and my small flashlight,” she was truly crazy.

“I presume you know the drawbacks. Blood and human waste can also be detected so don’t go ballistic over that poor woman before you are absolutely sure,” she warned him. Having done several odd jobs during college she knew firsthand how it was to have a neat-freak for a boss. Lucifer just nodded but his eyes were still set on the small glass applicator. He had already ordered a new bathtub but custom orders took time. Moreover, he had just enough time to get this over with and sneak into Maze’s apartment to take a quick shower while all three occupants of the house were out for the day for what they had called _'Christmas shopping'_.

“Now it will detect only certain kinds of bleach, are you aware of that?” she snapped her fingers to catch his attention again and she saw his jaw clenching but he nodded nonetheless. The intensifying proof of his tension though was followed by his eyes narrowing. 

“Is this a favour between friends?” he asked suspiciously. The thought had merit but the consequences with Ella were never pleasant. 

“Which you will return this evening at seven, no questions asked,” if this small detail was managed perhaps the evening would not be the disaster she was expecting it to be for over a week now. 

“Very well…” he reluctantly took the bottle whilst still eyeing Ella in apprehension. 

“Nothing bad, honest! Just be back here this evening,” she giggled seeing how her request to return the favour had affected him. Of course, after her last request, it was only natural. That was a night that she and most importantly the priest would never forget. In all honestly, she never thought he would have lectured them over the given communion. 2013 was apparently not a good year for California’s vines. 

“And I’ll give you a card for a different cleaning crew which uses only environmental and porcelain friendly cleaning products,” perhaps she would have called two favours for that. Giving business to her aunt’s company was one thing. Entrusting her with a nut-case was an entirely different thing.

Before he managed a hasty retreat from the forensic room she stopped him momentarily. 

“What’s your brother’s name?” it was an innocent enough question but from the manner, his fist enclosed the handle, family drama was certainly there.

“Jesus.” Lucifer tersely answered and almost ripped the door from its hinges to make it out of the room. 

For the next second, she would see Lucifer squeaking his way up the stairs and disappear turning the corner. She just hoped that the poor cleaning lady would confront him through a call and not face to face. That bathtub certainly was valued highly by him. And just then it dawned on her.

“He is part latino?” she cried in horror. 

 

* * *

 

At sharp six in the evening, a refreshed *little* Devil made his way into the police station. With his bathtub adequately avenged and his sore body relaxed after sneaking into his demon's and the Detective's house for a quick shower, his mood had been improved considerably. The only drawback was his still damp hair which had dangerously begun curling since before he had left the house in a hurry. 

The station's entrance was practically deserted and he froze mid-step in fear of another encounter with this morning’s duct tape. After scanning the floor he located the possibly hazardous areas and swiftly made his way to the source of cheering. Reaching the stairs, with uneasiness he perceived the situation in which the counter-favour was about to be granted. 

“Luce!” the short forensic yelled over the noise to draw his attention. A good thinking if you took into consideration that her hands were barely making it above the crowd. He stepped down the stairs slowly with a posture of regality and found that she had the good manners to meet him at the bottom step. Giving her a hard stare he fixed his suit’s button which he had freed for driving. 

“Miss Lopez, do I need to remind you that I’m not partial to nicknames of any kind?” Instead of replying she tugged his sleeve and stumblingly he was led into the forensics lab.

“If you wanted to do the nasty, I’m afraid you've lost your chance,” his eyes glinted with the prospect of finally using the station for his wicked ways. Yet his dear therapist had him on intercourse probation. Something about feelings and chickens. Unexpectedly, it was weeks ago since he had experienced  the collywobbles over advancing to any kind of sexual gratification. Thus, the probation had simply forced him to evaluate the matter of *feelings*. Some bothersome whacky things they were. 

She held a hand to halt him and forcefully sat him on the same chair he was sitting that very morning. 

“Quick briefing,” she announced and gave him a piece of paper and a pen. “Do I actually require that?” He was stunned. Since when did his female acquaintances and more felt freely to treat him like a lap dog? Should he be enraged? Should he act out? Should he just swallow down everything and take it? Well if he ever wanted to resume his night activities, communication was the key according to his dearest doctor. Celestial narcissism apparently was not an aphrodisiac for a certain someone. Hence the needed practice on communication 101. 

“Do I actually require that?” He was stunned. Since when did his female acquaintances and more felt freely to treat him like a lap dog? Should he be enraged? Should he act out? Should he just swallow down everything and take it? Well if he ever wanted to resume his night activities, communication was the key according to his dearest doctor. Celestial narcissism apparently was not an aphrodisiac for a certain someone. Hence the needed practice on communication 101. 

“For today it’s Luce. Not Lucy, not Devil, certainly _not_ Lucifer.” she delivered shakily what she had chattered under her breath for the past couple of hours. At his widening eyes, she felt encouraged to continue. Perhaps if she took him by surprise he would comply with everything. 

“You will hit the piano with normal, I repeat normal songs and an occasional Christmas carol.” she said pointing blindingly the unseen left corner outside the room, where the small upright piano was put for the evening. 

“You will also not talk at length with anyone you don’t know,” she stressed and took a gulp of air as the battle seemed to now be over. It was only a matter of time to see what the result of the said battle was to be. 

“Miss Lopez.” Lucifer tentatively began. ”Ella.” he tried again trying to set himself to an advantageous position which politeness had always gotten him.

”Ella.” he tried again trying to set himself to an advantageous position which politeness had always gotten him.

“Do you not share the belief that borrowing some of your chemical speciality, importunes for an unusual high exchange rate?” There, he had objected openly with the set demands of the woman in front of him. 

“Lucifer my grandmother is out there,” she revealed with anguish. “My very old and extremely devoted latina catholic grandmother. The mother of my nun aunt!” Ella’s hands rested on the back of her head and pulled with frustration her neck. 

“My very old and extremely devoted latina catholic grandmother. The mother of my nun aunt!” Ella’s hands rested on the back of her head and pulled with frustration her neck. 

“Oh woe is me…” he palmed his face in frustration. He should have known better, why after so many millennia didn’t know the trickery of human nature? And most importantly why he had stopped with his deals? Favours seemed to be a level higher from any kind of soul bargaining deal. Perhaps he should reassess his practice of offering deals and move to favours instead. 

“Still with me?” she chuckled nervously and when he slightly nodded she let out an audible exhale.

“Let’s reacquaint once more your demands” he grunted and raised his palms to hide his nose as if in a praying gesture. 

“Lucifer is out of the window,” she adamantly stated and instinctively took a small step back when his shoulders stiffened. 

“It will be Sammy,” he offered in reluctance and she could she his face contracting in an obvious grimace. “Just for tonight and to as few individuals as possible. Clear?” his voice whispered faltering at the end of each spoken word. 

“Just for tonight and to as few individuals as possible. Clear?” his voice whispered faltering at the end of each spoken word. 

“Nice to meet you, Summy!” The man before her had gone to great lengths to refine his acting and she had resorted him on halting his dedicated rehearsing. Knowing how resolute he was about his method she couldn’t help but feel guilt creeping over her. 

“Pass. The second was no tattling with strangers and the third to be your entertainment monkey in a suit for the evening.” he suddenly felt very old. All the aeons suddenly weighted heavily on his back. 

“Ready to face them?” she nervously played with the door’s handle. With an involuntary pained whine escaping him he lifted from the chair and followed her in the packed room. 

The decorations were appalling and he would have sworn that something was attached once more to his soles. Looking down he took a deep calming breath. Was it so difficult to keep the refreshments in their cups!? It was no wonder the station needed the Devil to transact their cases.  

“Abuelita!” the woman squealed while still dragging him by his suit only to bump through hands, shoulders and buttocks. And there she was. They say big things come in small packages. He could attest that terrifying ones also applied to that rule. 

A small hunched woman in a wheelchair was inspecting the buffet with obvious disinterest and a hint of dismay. This human's whole form was wrinkled and her apparel prepared him for what he already knew. Dad’s fanatic groupie straight ahead. Abort! He had to somehow abort, but Ella’s right hand got a better grip of his sleeve making his cufflinks to dig into his immortal flesh. 

Everything about that woman cried out, age and senility, everything except her eyes. How could see even make out anything around her was a miracle really. That eyes glinted with anticipation when her granddaughter came into her view and a small shining smile played in front of her obviously replaced denture. 

“Noella!”

"Now that explains quite a lot," he said under his breath. But for that one moment he believed that this might actually work, Lucifer relaxed his stance and flashed a charming smile from the top of Ella’s head. Women of every age swooned over his salacious grin. It was a short-lived change for his mood as the woman’s smile disappeared and her eyes narrowed behind her large, thick lenses. 

“Ita, this is our special consultant Sammy,” she hastily introduced him feeling the change in the air. Forcing a smile she took him from behind her and pushed him towards the piano near the end of the table. It was then when the previously innocent grandmother grabbed his sleeve. 

“What is with the women of this family and destroying my suits sleeves?” he wondered out loud to no one in particular. 

The old woman’s eyes inspected him from top to bottom and with a sharp pull she forced him to bow to her eye-level. As far as he could see things developing from that point onwards, he would either end up with a cougar granny groping a handful or a bloody lumbago. To the hell with the height of this family he had enough. He released his sleeve from her grasp and made his way to the piano trouser department and lower back intact.

“Up to your standards?” Ella questioned anxiously but her eyes were locked with her Grandmother’s. 

The instrument was old and the keys were chipped in certain places. It didn’t hold much promise but whoever knew little about pianos it was the interior maintenance that counted most. New strings and well-cared wood. He stood up just enough to take a peek underneath the top board. From what he could tell the turning pins and the strings were properly cared and didn’t appear to be worn or lax. 

“Only one way to find out I guess,” he scowled in concentration and hit a few keys. He hummed in appreciation to the sound and played around some more. 

“Not bad, you will not suffer, I, on the contrary, will need weeks of therapy after this,” he declared giving her a dirty look. His hands were placed again on the keys and effortlessly started to play his instructed lounge melodies from the given list in front of him. This.was.torture.

“Duende!” someone wheezed next to him and something hard collided with his left ribs making his hands flatter on the wrong keys. Without pausing the melody he turned to see the infuriating aged latina swinging her clutch and aiming his head for another blow. He barely ducked before catching mid-air the bag.

“Miss Lopez! Please control your maternal forebear!” he loudly shouted while he disposed the bag on the top of the piano and his eyes flashed dangerously to the previously adorable granny who was now flipping the bird at him.

“Now that is rude,” he admonished while rubbing his temples.   

“Ita!” Ella breathlessly wailed and wheeled her grandmother at a safe distance from Lucifer. 

“He is just an actor promise!” she started not knowing what had sparked the violent incident.

“He is even part latino!” she revealed in hushed tones and the elder’s eyes widened in delight. 

“I’m what?” Lucifer demanded to know behind the piano’s bench. 

“Well at least his brother is.” she quietly admitted but her grandmother had already a change of heart and from her cardigan’s pocket, she presented two small wrapped candies. ' _Senility in all its glory'_   Lucifer remarked. 

“Still no clue and I’m not taking candies from strangers.” he suspiciously stared at the offered candy and repressed the urge to accept. So he had a sweet tooth. Big Deal. Gluttony was a sin after all. What’s one more in his list?

“Your parent's advice?” Ella quoted the well-known line while getting back the bag from the top of the piano. 

“Beatrice’s actually,” he admitted with a slight flush on his ears. 

“Buddy if you waited for Trixie to tell you that, I have no idea how your nieces and nephews have made it alive this far."

“Excuse me?” his face was bewildered and obviously could not follow her reasoning. 

“You said you have many siblings, I just assumed that you also have nieces and nephews,” now that was a common logic. 

“We don’t procreate Miss Lopez,” he felt the need to inform her on how wrong she was. Dear Dad had made it clear that his _biological_ children would never have that option. They were put in this world once-upon a time to eventually guide his toys and not to play with them. Now that was a real pity as he had personally discovered.  

“So you adopt?” Where she was finding this kind of logic he would never know. But why break the disillusion of a human?

“You could say that…” he was not actually lying. Being appointed as a guardian angel was very much like adopt your own human this holiday season. Personally, he would take his chances with sea monkeys as Beatrice claimed to fair well under harsh conditions. 

“So Jesus is adopted?” she took a seat on the piano bench next to him and peeled the wrapper from one of the candies her grandmother had given them. 

“No, actually he was the only half brother we had,” the existence of that little rugrat had caused an uproar in Hell at the time. Mother had not taken cheating well, immaculate conception or not. 

“Was?” she worriedly looked at him and his mind drifted to another brother of his who was indeed gone and gone by his very own hand. His expression must have her mistaken one loss for another and she started rubbing his left shoulder in comforting circles. Not that he noticed really. 

“But you hate him,” that wasn’t a question. That much he knew. Not lying had its disadvantages and instead of replying he just nodded. 

“Father gave something of mine to him while I was away,” this was a really sore subject for him. “It was the very first thing I had created for the sheer pleasure of it as a youngster.” Oh, he could remember it sparkle brightly in his hands. It had provided him with solace after the neglect had started and right before his fall Father had snatched it out of his very hands. 

“It was the very first thing I had created for the sheer pleasure of it as a youngster.” Oh, he could remember it sparkle brightly in his hands. It had provided him with solace after the neglect had started and right before his fall Father had snatched it out of his very hands. 

“What like your makeshift rattle or something?” she knew not to stir a reaction out of him at that moment. He was a good man but there were times when an instability could be detected and it was both unsettling and frightening. 

“Or something.” his voice drowned and resurfaced memories of loss and longing enfolded him. 

“I may not know much but in my family, handing down something precious is made to form a connection between siblings.” Ella had received many odd things as a baby and a toddler from her parents which originally belonged to her brothers. An old favourite toy from Achilles or a pair of knitted socks from Jorge.

“Just think about it. Perhaps he wanted to give him something from you when you weren’t around to do it yourself,” she explained and got up to cover with a light blanket her now dozing grandmother. 

He had never thought the possibility of his Father’s adoration to still be there, but it was true that despite his brother being also his Father, he had never met him at least in that kind of form. If he had still been at home at the time he would be expected to perhaps gift something but regardless he never got around to do it anyway. So that was why the first light he had ever made had been used in such a way? What bothered him most was that no matter how absurd this was, he mourned the lost chance to gift something to a brother who had never met. 

“Lucifer!” a familiar force knocked his breath and his arms got a hold of her fast enough to steady her. If Beatrice was here that meant that soon more familiar faces would follow. Perhaps he would get a hint later tonight on what was now packed in the Detective’s closet for him, although unfortunately to be received in less than a month away. 

“There is a triple chocolate cake at the other end of the table,” he whispered to the little adorable spawn and turned to resume his playing. 

“And then carolling?” she asked him with an obvious sugar-fueled excitement. He would need to have a talk with a certain demon over the child's snacks at some point.

“If you can find Ella,” he winked at her and shoo'ed her away. 

With a resolution in mind which he knew it was foolish, he decided that it would be a one-time thing only. No personal attachment beyond that night and he certainly knew that the other end of this deal wouldn’t exactly care what he wanted to give. Yet the Devil had gone soft and just for one night he decided that with no consequences he would be free to do as he pleased. 

“I was summoned I believe,” Ella’s voice warmed him up and he patted the bench foe her to sit next to him. She observed how his body had relaxed and his face was graced by the rare combination of an innocent smile and soft untroubled eyes. 

“Do you know your carols Ella?” he asked softly and took her hands in his. She returned the relaxed smile and gestured him to hover his fingers over the ivory keys. 

The hours passed in comfortable singing and playing. Not even Beatrice bother them much, although at some point she had found her way to his lap and had then attached herself to his chest like the little munchkin Detective Douche always claimed her to be. Lucifer had been late by a couple of millennia but a birthing gift was never overdue in his book. It took him longer to understand the meaning of things but in a rum scented and raspberry tasting galaxy he would give his gift under his own terms and timing. 

As the wee hours arrived and the crowd had scattered to find a place to rest, he still held the little girl in his arms while the sassy Latina had long lost the battle with exhaustion over his left shoulder. Finishing the last carol for the night he pondered that he could not wait to see what more this holiday season had in store for him. His fingers finally played absently a few verses over the keys and his eyes flickered on a slender resting figure in the distance. 

“Just have a little patience…”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note: Luminal is used with black light to find residue of blood in crime scenes. You sure have seen that in a tv series and even in Lucifer a couple of times. It can also be used for human fluids of any kind but it can also detect the use of certain kinds of bleach. Lucifer's bathtub was destroyed by bleach. The expensive bathtubs are sensitive to bleach just like marble and vinegar. Now imagine a sexually frustrated Lucifer and take away from him his relaxing bubble baths and his *private* time. ;)


	6. Reindeer and Christmas Cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Flashing Reindeer Jumper; Lucifer and Dan at the station by gingerpolyglot, challenged by EveningRose

Dan walked into the precinct that morning with his head held high and a cheerily wrapped present hidden behind his back. Lucifer lit up the moment he laid eyes on him, his eager grin bright enough to outshine the flashing Rudolph nose that adorned Dan's sweater.

"Detective Douche!" he crowed, overjoyed. Dan sighed. "Now, detective, I know your usual fashion sense is lacking, but what the me possessed you to wear that monstrosity?" Dan rolled his eyes. "Trixie gave it to me, as an early Christmas present."

"Ah, the spawn is responsible for this! Maze is clearly doing an admirable job instructing your offspring in the art of torture!"  
"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Dan replied, smirk growing. He held out the red and green box for Lucifer to take.  
"Ooh, a present? Oh, Detective Douche, you shouldn't have!" Lucifer exclaimed, tearing into the gift with all the finesse of a hurricane. Dan ducked a piece of wrapping paper and glared at Lucifer, who paid him no mind. He was too busy staring in horror at the contents of the box.

"What is _that_?" he asked, aghast. Dan flashed a sly smile. "Didn't I mention? Trixie got one for you too!"  
"Oh, no no no no!" Lucifer protested, backing away with his hands up. Dan grinned, thrilled to have flipped the tables on the taller man. "Come now, Lucifer, you wouldn't want to disappoint Trixie, would you?" he implored, approaching Lucifer, sweater in hand. "It's even red! Isn't that the devil's signature color?" Dan continued, raising an eyebrow. Lucifer sneered.

"I abhor stereotypes, Daniel, and I don't care that it's red! This suit is Armani! I'm not insulting the quality and impeccable taste of yours truly with something as horrid as that, even to please your spawn." Dan rolled his eyes. "I figured you'd say something like that. Look, you're not going to upset my daughter at Christmastime. Maze said to tell you that if you didn't wear it there would be consequences," Dan informed him, probably a little too gleeful at the idea of setting Maze on her boss for once.

"Please," Lucifer said, waving a hand dismissively. "Maze can't hurt me, I'm immortal, and any weapons that could hurt me she wouldn't dare use." Dan approached him again, still holding the sweater. "She said something about a bet and a Ferrari?" Lucifer's eyes widened. "She wouldn't!" Dan smiled triumphantly - gotcha. "I don't know, she seemed pretty adamant. She really doesn't like anyone hurting Trixie's feelings."

Lucifer heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Oh, very well," he relented, reaching out a hand to take the sweater. He held it gingerly between his thumb and forefinger, as if afraid it'd bite him. Dan suppressed a smile at the look of revulsion on his face. "Let's get this over with," he said, and pulled the jumper over his head. Dan bit the inside of his cheek, slowly losing his fight not to laugh. "Wait!" he exclaimed, then leaned forward to press a hidden button on the hem. The Christmas lights that danced along the sweater lit up and started flashing at alternating intervals. Lucifer looked, if possible, more scandalized. They heard a soft shutter sound and whirled around to see Chloe, phone held aloft, one hand doing a poor job of stifling her giggles.

"Chloe!" "Detective!" they exclaimed in tandem. "I'm sorry," she gasped in between peals of laughter. "You two were just so cute in your matching sweaters, I couldn't resist." The both began protesting, Lucifer going so far as to attempt to wrestle the phone out of her hand.  
"Lucifer!" she shouted. He stopped, staring down at her. "Well, Detective, if you want to shout my name with me over you - " Chloe rolled her eyes and cut him off. "It's too late, anyway," she informed him as she maneuvered out of his way. "What do you mean?" Lucifer asked cautiously. 

Chloe threw a grin over her shoulder as she made her way toward the forensic lab. "I already sent the picture to Maze and Linda," she finished with a wink. Dan and Lucifer stood frozen for a minute, before looking at each other. A silent agreement passed between them.

"Chloe!" they shouted, as they chased her down the hall.

\--------

Maze looked up from where she had her latest skip's arm twisted behind her back. She reached behind her to pull her phone out of her pocket, ignoring the protests from the guy in her grip. She opened the message from Chloe, staring at it for a minute uncomprehendingly, then threw her head back and cackled. "Oh, Lucifer, you're never living this down!"


	7. Mistletoe misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Challenge 6 - Mistletoe with Maze and Dan, at Lux. By coop500, challenged by gingerpolygot.
> 
> Dan needs advice on a special Christmas plant... And he rather not get teased by someone he cares about.

It was a bright, active night at Lux, people were everywhere dancing to the music. People were cheering as Lucifer was on the stage, playing a song on his piano as he sometimes did for his patrons. Maze was standing by the bar, taking a drink from a glass. Even if she wasn't really working here anymore she still liked to drop by and see how Lucifer was doing, besides sometimes Linda was here too but tonight Maze didn't see her. Who she did see though kinda shocked her, Detective Daniel. She smirked a bit as he looked like a lost lamb in the swarm of people, but finally he looked like he found what he was looking for. But he was looking right at her. "Ah Maze, there you are, I've been looking all over for you and when you were not at the apartment I realized you're probably here. "

Maze snorted a little, hand on her hip. "So what is it Dan? What's so important to look for little ole me? " Dan sighed some, maybe this wasn't so great of a idea.... "Well, I have this worry about something.... And I don't want to ask Chloe or someone like that because it sounds so lame... " And these two tease and mock him already so he wouldn't be losing much. "Basically I want to buy this wreath for my door, but it has mistletoe in it and I heard it's actually poisonous, is that true and if so, is it something I should be concerned about? Especially when Trixie comes over? " Maze almost burst into laughter, but she held it in for now to answer his question. 

"Well, I am no Christmas plant expert, but I do know there's two different kinds, the really deadly one is more commonly known to humans as European Mistletoe, so stick with the American stuff and you're fine, it's only a little toxic, no one died far as I know. " The demon then gained a mischievous grin. "Are you going to lure a lady underneath some this Christmas~? " She asked, starting to walk around him in a circle. Dan blinked at this information, two mistletoe? But before he could comment on it Maze was asking him a question. "What? No.... Not planned anyway. Look it's just decoration alright? Now stop that! " He exclaimed when she was trailing her fingers along his shoulders, batting her hand away before backing away from the devious woman. 

She snickered at him, finishing her drink before putting the glass down. "You're no fun, you detectives need to loosen up. C'mon why don't you get in there and see if you can't find a woman to bring home to your mistletoe? " She gestured at the crowd of people dancing to Lucifer's piano music. But Dan shook his head, he knew what kind of women they were and he didn't want that. He had to get out of here before he did something he regretted. "No thanks, Lucifer can have them, they're his kind. " Maze did laugh at that, shaking her head back. "Not hardly.... " She muttered as Dan began to make his way out of Lux. 

Dan breathed fresh air once outside, or as fresh as LA big city air was like. So, no European Mistletoe.... He checked his watch, the store he was at was open 24 hours, but he didn't want to be out on the streets too late, he needed sleep.... But it wasn't that late, so Dan decided to get in his car and pick up that wreath, getting ready to ask what kind of mistletoe it used. 

Turns out the mistletoe wasn't even real..... It was artificial! There was nothing to even worry about. He felt like slapping himself but stuck with thanking the teller and buying the blasted wreath. He drove home feeling like a idiot but relieved he didn't have to worry about it at all. He hung it on his door just the way he wanted it, it looked nice and he wasn't complaining about the artificial part, at least Dan knew it was safe. So he had a relatively peaceful sleep and went to work like usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not as awesome as the previous chapters, hopefully my next coming challenges will be more fun.


	8. Walk 8766 Miles in my Elven Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Challenge 7 - Elf Shoes, with Lucifer and Dan at the Mall . Written by Sanoiro. Challenged by coop500.
> 
> Warnings: Mention of drug use. Edited twice, the third time is pending. 
> 
> Summary: Kidnapping Dan was a necessary evil for Lucifer. After all, in his book, a promise is a promise and the Devil will go to great lengths this holiday season to keep his.

* * *

 

Walk 8766 Miles in my Elven Shoes

 

**(7th of December, 18:00)**

“Lucifer are you sure about this?” Douche clasped his hands and rubbed them together nervously while stealing glances from the half-opened door.

“It’s a mission, just pull yourself together and hop your way around this” Lucifer growled and readjusted his well-fitted trousers. This was not what he would have signed for merely but two pairs of eyes held the promise of retaliation if he backed down now.

“I’m not the Easter Bunny!” Dan raked his fingers through his tousled hair and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

“You could have fooled me with those ears,” Lucifer whistled and caught effortlessly what Maze had thrown him thus effectively missing Dan’s wounded glare. Maze winked at both of them and joined the crowd outside the door.

“And she thought that there would be nothing she could learn from humanity,” he mused and took a deep breath preparing himself for the inevitable.

”I though she wasn’t the mothering type,” he could still not fathom how things had turned out the way they did. Lucifer turned to look at him and Dan caught the dramatic rolling of his eyes.

“Torture, Douche. I’m talking about torture!” Shaking his head he pondered what was about to do under the pressure of a Demon with forged in hell daggers and _something_  unconditional.

_'This is it'_

* * *

**(48 hours prior)**

His head was pounding and from the vile aftertaste in his mouth, he certainly had a pleasant evening that previous day. That, of course, did not explain why he was wheeled out of to the freezing cold.

“Chop, chop no time to lose!” a chuckling Lucifer took him by his underarms and threw him carelessly to the backseat of a car.

“Feet in!” Dan felt his legs being lightly kicked inside and a door closing much louder than he would have liked at his current state.

From the backseat, he was now lying at he could see outside the window an ominously cloudy sky passing quickly through his eyes, of course, the speed of the car had certainly something to do with that as well. With a groan, he massaged his temples but  a drilling headache was still there. A sigh of contempt came from the driver and he felt something hard hitting his  stomach.

“I’ve put enough Advil in your right pocket to make you moderately functional for this. Go ahead, what use you will be if you’re driven mad and by such as a pathetic reason.” Lucifer joked and took one more sharp turn. 

Blindingly Dan found the small water bottle and with some struggle retrieved two pills from his pocket. Downing them quickly he slowly drifted to sleep for the remaining of the ride. The next time he woke up he could hear the hushed tones from outside the car when unexpectedly the car door opened to reveal a grinning Lucifer.

“Look who’s up!” he was greeted and urged him to a sitting position too quickly for his taste. With Lucifer next to him he had the chance for the first time to look once again outside the window. Lucifer handed him a cup of steaming coffee and by the way, he was checking his watch, he knew that he had better finish his beverage as quickly as possible.

“Are we in Boston?” He sipped his coffee slowly and the dizziness he was plugged with since he had woken up started to clear up. Then again it was a welcoming alternative to a splitting headache.

“Have you ever been to Boston, Detective?” By his indifferent tone, Dan was not about to share the long forgotten cross-country trip he had done with his family as a child.

“So you dragged me across the whole country and from the lingering bitterness I would assume that you also drugged me!” He had his suspicions when he had first woken up but when Lucifer’s shoulders lifted in a golden shrug on the accusation he finally had his confirmation.

“Firstly not across the _whole_  country, but half the globe, if the word half makes you more at ease.” Lucifer uncrossed his legs and took the last sip from his hot beverage before shaking the cup to confirm that indeed it was empty.

“Secondly, not my fault you went through my Tuesdays’ old habit leftovers.” he admitted with no real remorse.

“You use drug-spiked drinks?” Dan bellowed and accidentally crushed his paper cup.

“Now look what you have done!” he offered him his handkerchief to clean the mess and with took his own cup out of the window for a man to quickly take it away.

“To be clear. Tuesdays were my high days. I never offered substances, drugged or took advantage of anyone under any kind of influence, not even the Detective.” Lucifer had to be honest if he wanted this errand to be over soon and get back home just in time for breakfast.

“Are _you_ at least clean now?” Dan questioned him and Lucifer gave him a pointed look.

Opening the car’s door he paused for a bit before bending down and with a rare firmness in his voice he delivered Dan his answer.

“I’m sparkling actually and we are now late.” Coffee time was over and with some difficulty, wet patched and all, he made it out of the car. The blinding lights were manageable but this was certainly not Boston. In a daze, Dan followed Lucifer through the grand doors. For what seemed like forever they turned through corners and went up through different escalators to finally find themselves in front of modest wooden elevator.

“Which floor my lord?” The middle-aged man inside the elevator stared at Lucifer in wonder and he discreetly passed him what Dan could recognise as several bills.

“To Bryson’s office if you please.”

“You’re a lord?” Dan whispered while trying to get more comfortable in the confined space. Lucifer ignored him until the elevator’s doors opened again and flashed his winning smile to the man behind the desk. If a room could scream money and power this certainly was. A completely wooden dressed office packed with the finest trifling decorations he had ever seen. 

“Clive!” Lucifer cried in delight and it appeared to be well received from the short guy behind the desk. With shaggy hair and a short posture when Clive hugged Lucifer the difference in height was rather comical.

“My lord!” Clive gushed in adoration and hurried to pour a drink for his apparently esteemed guest completely ignoring Dan in the process.

“Enough with the pleasantries man, do you have what I commissioned?” Instead of drinking from the glass he was given he passed it to Dan and after a quick scanning, he helped himself from a bottle underneath the bar.

“You still hide the good stuff aren’t you Mr Bryson?” Lucifer teased and generously filled three fingers of neat scotch just to spite the man. Not that it was possible really. How his sub-servitude nature had landed him this job he would never now. Clive just massaged the back of his neck which changed Lucifer’s pleasant disposition.

“Almost everything my lord, please do check what is ready.” Clive gestured towards a large pack of neatly arranged packages at the nearest table which Lucifer quickly started to inspect with no real care for the world.

“He is a lord?” Dan couldn’t help but ask the short man next to him. Clive's eyes lightened mischievously over sharing a well-guarded secret. 

“All I know is that he a King’s son and that he holds several hush-hush titles,” Clive spoke softly as Lucifer was going through every package two or three times. 

“Clive!” an infuriated Lucifer snapped. “Something of great importance is missing! Where are the shoes?” It was obvious how a stare from the self-proclaimed Devil could paralyse grown men. Clive was certainly slightly trembling and was attempting to find a way to explain why something like that was missing. 

“Hold that thought,” he forcefully ordered Clive and took out his vibrating mobile.

“Hello Detective!” he cheered over the phone. “Yes, he is here,” he affirmed with a fake wounded stance. “At a mall of course. Well, kind of… Now, now would I ever lie to you?” his deep seductive voice came to play. “Fine!” he whines and put the phone in Dan’s ear. “Say hi,” he instructed.

“Yes, he is here,” he affirmed with a fake wounded stance. “At a mall of course. Well, kind of… Now, now would I ever lie to you?” his deep seductive voice came to play.

“At a mall of course. Well, kind of… Now, now would I ever lie to you?” his deep seductive voice came to play.

“Fine!” he whines and put the phone in Dan’s ear. “Say hi,” he instructed.

“Hi?”

“See? Yes, pass her through. Maze... Oh, I see-” he scratched the back of his head and marched to take a seat at the large wooden desk. He started scribbling things down in a hurry and proceeded to ask several hushed questions. No longer than he had his phone back to his pocket he was dragging him towards the elevator.

“Clive I’ll be back in a couple of hours. Your commission will be tripled if you have everything you owe me and the additional ones by then,” he instructed the man who was now reading carefully Lucifer’s notes. Before he could reply they were back to the elevator and the only word Lucifer had uttered to the man was _down_.

  
Dan didn’t bother the man when they entered what appeared to be an ancient pub deep under the foundations of the building they were in. It was a smart decision to let him let some steam out. When Lucifer returned from the bar he set in the table in front of him a cold soda while he had a teacup in hand.

“It’s difficult to find a properly made tea nowadays but you can always unscrew a bottle.” With a hum of appreciation, he enjoyed the fragrance of his hot drink and relaxed back at the hard wooden booth.

“Care to explain all this?” Where to start with the questions he had. He went from a being hangover and drugged to making shammy deals with Lucifer in a matter of a few hours.

“Let’s see,” he drawled smoothly. “London, Harrods, VIP service, a lord indeed and I need you sober for tomorrow night.” Lucifer despised to be at the mercy of the man across him even if Dan didn’t really know that.

“London, Harrods, VIP service, a lord indeed and I need you sober for tomorrow night.” Lucifer despised to be at the mercy of the man across him even if Dan didn’t really know that.

“Look, Detective,” he signed with only a hint of remorse and not really placed in the situation he had dragged him in.

“I promised that I would include you to this,” when Dan attempted to ask to what exactly he was just forced into, Lucifer held a hand for him to allow him to continue.

“Beatrice wants you there tomorrow and If I had to kidnap you half across the world to make sure that happens and moreover have everything she requires under the threat of torture then I just had to do it.” his words were deliberately pronounced and carried the graveness of the situation. What the Devil promises, he delivers.

“Damn it Lucifer, It’s just an elementary show! There is a huge bust for a three billion worth of cocaine cargo at the port tomorrow.” Dan’s unblinkingly focused his eyes on Lucifer and then titled his head back in frustration.

“You are not a bad father Dan,” he sighed but the reluctance was carrying the exact opposite belief.

“Your work is grand and everything, but human life is fleeting and childhood not even a second in time. Children are a responsibility not limited to cakes and obedience. That much I do know,” he slowly stirred his tea and ordered with the raise of his hand a second cup.

Children always meant responsibility but also a target of enforcing idiotic beliefs. Lucifer’s greatest abhorrence towards human reproduction was the restriction of free will. Why bring a young into the world just so to mould and restrict it at each and every turn? In a game of no clear rules the shackles were certainly there and tightened at every turn, may it be wrong or right.

“I do, I do know that but lives of thousands are equally important!” Dan thickly swallowed his own guilt over turning down Trixie’s pleas.

“I’m trying to be a good father be there and do things right but until you join fatherhood you will never know how it is.” he pinched his nose and nursed some of his soda to cool down.

“Believe me, I neither intend to nor I’m able to endeavour to such an adventure,” Lucifer huffed in annoyance and if not for his immortality he would have scalded his lips for a second time this evening.

“At first it was easy,” Dan recalled his thrust into parenthood. “I never knew why that night at the beach bar she picked me and a year later Trixie was here.” She was lovely but feisty as a baby but the demands of fatherhood were always more than he could give.

“I never knew why that night at the beach bar she picked me and a year later Trixie was here.” She was lovely but feisty as a baby but the demands of fatherhood were always more than he could give.

“Well, that was quick,” Lucifer humorlessly mumbled and checked his watch. Knitting his brows he checked his mobile and a small smile graced his lips.

“Soon everything will be ready and so we will take our leave. Therefore, we have exactly one hour for getting some mindless shopping done,” with that he handed him several large bills and as if was chased left the pub, leaving him staring the elevator in absolute bewilderment.

 

* * *

 

**(7th of December, 18:02** **)**

 

“We would like to thank the parents of our Elementary students for their help and participation tonight!” The ever bored principle announced in a forced cheering voice. “First act for tonight The Sleigh Ride!”.

The lights dimmed and Chloe was fuming. Dan had blown this once again and Lucifer perhaps for the first time ever had lied to her. He had promised he had it under control. Although she didn’t hold much hope of Dan making an appearance tonight, Lucifer had sworn to Trixie that he would attend even if hell froze over. Something that once had claimed to be arrangeable.

“Hey there!” A slim figure took the seat next to her and before she could explain that it was saved for someone else, she saw Maze fumbling with her phone.

“Where is Lucifer? He pr-“ Maze gave her a scandalised look and brought her index to her lips. The music started and she could see her little girl tapping her way around in a spectacular elven suit. A suit that she certainly had not bought a week ago. Despite Trixie’s reluctance to do _girlish nonsense_ , her words, she had accepted the part for this Christmas sketch with great pleasure.

When the first part of the song was over a dramatic entrance was to be done for-

“Lucifer!?” she yelped in surprise and Maze gave her one more stern look. Instead for Trixie’s eight-year-old partner, there was Lucifer tap dancing his way around in perfect synchronisation with her daughter over the original The Sleigh Ride song. In his effort to not make the height difference too great, he was slouched just enough to make himself seem shorter but not affect his fluid movements. The only detail which ruined the fluidity of the act was the hopping Santa at the background. A Santa with the same awkwardness as…

“No way,” she whispered and felt her fingers touch her dry lips. Lucifer taps were giving a great effect to Trixie’s quite ones but without ever surpassing her rhythm. His large leather black elven curved shoes didn’t seem to be a problem and neither were Trixie’s bright coloured ones. Again shoes which she certainly had not bought herself.

“Gail had a nasty fall and broke his leg so we had to substitute him and fast,” Maze filled her in quietly enough for the camera not to catch her voice.

“Lucifer had everything custom made and insisted on taking the boy’s place.” a chuckle escaped her as Lucifer and Trixie did a small swirl and both giggled in delight.

“And Dan?”

“Kidnapped for about three days now,” she said with a bored expression which Chloe had learned followed that no more information would be given on that topic.

The Christmas function was over much faster than they had originally anticipated and both women searched the small crowd for the notable green and red hats. Surely enough Lucifer could be seen in the distance being lavished to the attention of several mothers who raved over his and her daughter’s matching outfits. But mostly over his stripped tights, Chloe thought. 

“Detective” he exclaimed in his best child-like imitation. The attached elf ears were securely glued on the velvet hat but wiggled whenever he cocked his head as a signal for her daughter to protect him from the rest of the children around him.

“You were great, both of you!” she told Trixie and a huge smile rewarded her.

“Now where is your Dad?” she wondered out loud.

“He had a narcotics bust and an awful headache,” Lucifer answered her and lifted Beatrice to his arms. He was literally swarmed by dirty little spawns and had no desire to spend his impending holidays with the Detective worrying over an ill child. That and the fact that Beatrice in a bad mood was as terrifying as her mother. Therefore, an easily preventable illness was out of the question to be let to chance.

“Lucifer you did tap danced next to him in a plane for at least twelve hours straight out of the total seventeen, what did you expect from a mere human?” Maze chastised him and took Beatrice in her arms ready for a quick exit.

Chloe took a closer look of his outfit and folded her hands. His innocent face was not fooling her especially when that sly grin was in place.

“What kind of flight lasts for seventeen hours?” she drew nearer and saw him slightly swaying on his feet. Whether it was from the twelve hours of practice or her proximity he couldn’t tell but he would adamantly support the first.

“An unconditional something of 8766 miles for the perfect elven footwear, I suppose,” he easily told her and followed Maze and Beatrice towards the exit.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I had to post this a bit earlier because I'll be out all day tomorrow and posting is out of the question but comments will perhaps be manageable. 
> 
> 2) Yesterday I realised that my cousin's surname is actually Morningstar. He carries both surnames from his parents and one of them actually has the same meaning as in English and is also a reference to the Devil in my native language as well. I had some fun with that by the way. 
> 
> 3) I've started to have some really bad splitting headaches since last weekend so I hope this entry is somewhat decent. 
> 
> 4) Piece of music used for this entry: Tango Pasion - Daryl Griffith
> 
> 5) I'm sorry, I tried. (Afterthought: Apparently, I'm really bad at this.)


	9. Snowmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Challenge 9 - Snowman, with Trixie and Maze at Chloe and Maze's apartment, by EveningRose. Challenged by gingerployglot.

Trixie woke up on a Saturday morning to Maze tickling the tip of her nose, sitting on the end of the bed.

“Maze?” the small girl rubbed her eyes, and Maze smiled.

“Good morning.”

“Has mommy been called to work?” she asked, sitting up.

“No. She’s here. But I have a surprise for you, and it will only last quickly.”

“A surprise?” Trixie sat upright, a smile instantly forming as she pushed the cover off.

“Get dressed, and make sure you’re super warm.” Maze told her as she left the room, going into the lounge room to wait, the thumping of Trixie’s feet on the stairs following soon after.

“Are you ready?” Maze opened the door when Trixie nodded, and the girl shrieked.

“SNOW!”

She darted outside and started down the stairs to the front courtyard, scooping up the snow with her hands and throwing it into the air as Maze came down the stairs.

Trixie started rolling around on the ground, quickly becoming covered in white flakes, the snow sticking to her hair and her clothes before she darted up and grabbed Maze’s hand.

“Let’s make a snowman!”

“A snowman?”

“Yes! Please, Maze!” Trixie jumped up and down, her eyes pleading as she stared at Maze.

“Let’s make several. They can be your followers, from Mars.” Maze laughed, letting Trixie pull her towards the middle of the courtyard.

They worked together to bunch up the snow, Maze rounding it out with her hands as Trixie packed it on. When they reached the head of the snowman, Maze held Trixie up while she placed it on the tower, poking her fingers in to make indents for the eyes.

They spent half an hour making snowmen in the early morning light, Trixie’s giggles and excited chatter filling the air as Maze enjoyed the moment. They made five, and then stood back to admire their work. The courtyard was covered in snow, it still falling from the sky as it landed in Maze’s hair.

“Let’s make snow angels!”

“I’m not an angel. But I’ll watch you make one.” Maze offered, and Trixie peered up at Maze.

“Why aren’t you an angel, Maze?”

“I was born of a different world. I might have a lot of contact with angels, but overall I find them simply unbearably righteous.”

“True. You’re better than an angel.” Trixie grinned, flopping down on the ground and moving her arms and legs to make the shape in the snow.

Maze just laughed, letting her head tip back as Trixie hopped up and then ran around, scooping handfuls of snow and throwing them into the air again.

“We should go inside now, before your mom wakes up and kills me.”

“Well, I am tired again, and hungry.”

“You’re always hungry.” Maze teased, and Trixie giggled as she grabbed Maze’s hand to walk up the stairs.

They stumbled in the door to find Chloe perched on the couch, waiting.

“What on earth? How are you covered in snow?”

“Maze helped me build snowmen!” Trixie shook off her jacket and then launched herself at Chloe, who brushed flakes off Trixie’s hair, giving her a hug.

“How far did you have to travel for that?”

“We were just downstairs.” Maze shrugged, and Chloe moved past her to look out the front door.

As Chloe stood outside and stared at the flakes coming down they started to thin, the snow ceasing within a minute. She looked at the courtyard filled with snowmen and shook her head in amazement.

“How did this happen? We never get snow here.” she turned to look at the demon, confused as Maze tried to fight a smile.

Her plan had worked perfectly – half an hour before waking up Trixie she had gone to taunt Charlotte, telling her that she didn’t have enough power or connections to make it snow over Maze’s house.

After a millennia of taunting, Maze knew all of the right buttons to push. By the time she was home the Goddess herself had delivered. Unfortunately, now she owed Charlotte $5, but it was worth it, especially for Trixie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm already half way through my share of stories! This is going insanely quick. Hope you enjoy this one, got a bit of softie Maze (because we know she exists, if only when Trixie is around). -EveningRose


	10. Old, damaged and lopsided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her move, certain things Chloe thought lost long ago resurface...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge 9th December: Christmas tree-topper, Chloe&Trixie, Maze's and Chloe's; written by Wandererzaehler and challenged by coop500
> 
>  
> 
> Today focussing is hard, and mere Fluff even more so... Still hope this is to your liking :) My next one will be longer (I hope... ^^)  
> Also, I didn't even know 'baubles' was a word... then again, until last week I didn't know the translation for 'staubsaugen' either, so there you go.

Chloe and Trixie had spent the better part of an hour searching through still unpacked boxes that might just contain their Christmas decorations.

Maze had left the apartment after claiming that no, she did not have any Christmas decorations and wasn't interested in helping them putting decorations up, either, thank you very much. 

But so far, all the boxes opened had contained useless stuff they hadn't yet missed until Trixie finally yelled in triumph: “I've found lots of baubles! Oh, but they're not the ones we usually use.”

“I'll have a look in a second”, Chloe said, smiling to herself while she finished going through the contents of the unmarked box set before her. It contained nothing they needed now, sadly, and she closed it again, carefully labelling it with “Easter decorations”.

“That one's pretty”, Trixie muttered, turning a Christmas bulb this way and that.

Chloe paused in surprise and stared at the bulb her daughter was holding up. It was small and shimmering golden, with a landscape made of white glitter painted on one side.

Trixie offered the ball to her mother. Chloe followed the outline of the village with her forefinger: 

“Your Grandma presented this to me on the first Christmas evening we all celebrated together, shortly after you were born... I had no idea where it'd gone to. Good work, Trix – but we don't really need them until –“

“Oh!”, Trixie exclaimed with her eyes wide, interrupting Chloe's train of thought, “Mommy, what happened to this one?”

She held up a red glass tree-topper in the form of a star with golden ornaments running over the surface in irregular patterns. The points appeared to be a bit lopsided since they had been broken once and carefully been glued onto the star's body again.

Chloe swallowed hard and asked in a hoarse voice: “Where'd that come from?”

Trixie, noticing her mother's sudden change of sentiment, looked up and said: “Same box as the other one.”

Chloe took it with her fingers slightly trembling. She'd thought this one lost, together with all the others, but it must've been mixed up with decorations she didn't use any more and now that they'd moved, their Christmas stuff had been mixed up thoroughly, making certain things resurface.

“Mommy? What is it?”, Trixie asked when she saw her mother's eyes full of tears.

“Nothing, Monkey. It's just...” She sighed, took a deep breath and then said: “We used this one when I was still a very small child. My Dad and I used to put this one up together on Christmas eve when all the other decorations where long since been put up. He lifted me up so I could reach the tree's crown. It was one of my favourite things of Christmas.”

She stared down at the tree-topper in her lap and continued: “And then one year Dad was staying at work late and I was fed up with waiting and tried to install the tree-topper myself. It fell down and the points all came off. When my Dad came home later, I'd hid the tree-topper back in it's box and told him I didn't want it on the tree any more. I told him it was too old-fashioned for my taste.”

Trixie stared at her interested: If something like this happened to her, she'd sure get into a lot of trouble.

“The next morning, Dad told me that he had decided we'd use the tree-topper after all, like we did every year and that he wanted me to do it with him. He basically forced me to admit having broken the star since of course he knew something was wrong when I suddenly claimed my favourite Christmas thing was outdated”, she smiled distantly, “and after I did, he only apologized for not having been home in time and gave me a hug.”

“And he repaired it!”

“He did, but I only knew that after I'd opened up all my presents. The last one, hidden behind the tree and wrapped in the most hideous, left-over wrapping-paper, was the tree-topper, almost as good as new.”

Grinning now, she looked back up at her daughter: “I can't remember any other presents I got that year, but I do remember how happy I felt when Dad and I fastened the star on the tree-top.”

There were a few moments of silence while mother and daughter stared at the star between them, looking old, damaged and lopsided and both knew that despite this, it was one of the most beautiful, meaningful tree-toppers existing in the whole world.

“Mommy, can we use this one for our tree this year?”

“Of course we can, Trix”, Chloe promised in a gentle voice, giving her daughter a hug, then sniffled a bit and said: “Let's have a look at what else is in this box, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :D  
> Comments are always appreciated ;)


	11. Chapter 11 Entry Pending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entry has not been submitted yet. We are all human and unpredictable circumstances arise. An entry will eventually fill this chapter just keep an eye on the first page as to when.

.


	12. Joy to the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 11th of December  
> Author: Wandererzaehler (Sunday)  
> Challenged by: Evening Rose  
> a) Christmas Themed “Object”: Christmas Carolers  
> b) Main Character Interaction: Maze and Lucifer   
> c) Place where the story will unravel: Lux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Having cramps in ones hands while typing is bad.  
> Sorry the chapter didn't turn out any better... *sigh*

They were just wrapping up what Maze insisted on as 'being necessary finances even the Devil has to deal with every once in a while' and Lucifer simply called 'a wasting of time' (not to his Demon's face, obviously. She took the whole thing far too serious.)

“So we're finally done?”, Lucifer asked and breathed a sigh of relief when Maze shot him an irritated look while he grabbed his jacket and shrugged into it before checking his phone. He whistled: “The Detective has called me several times within the last two hours. Maybe today I'll get lucky after all.”

“You think?”, Maze snorted while rolling her eyes and saying in mocking contempt, “I doubt she'll ever sink that low.”

Lucifer, who hadn't listened to her muttering, hurried up the steps to leave Lux and suddenly stopped, his head tilted to one side: “If this is supposed to be a joke, Mazikeen, I don't think it funny.”

“What are you talking about?”

“This... _wailing_ hopefully isn't coming out of Lux's speakers now, is it?”

Maze stopped pouring herself a drink, because by now she too heard what Lucifer was referring to: “This is way below me”, she stated, “and anyway – so much for your much-prized angelic hearing – it's coming from the delivery entrance.”

* * *

 

The closer demon and devil ventured towards the door, the more obvious it became that Maze was right in suspecting the source of the 'wailing', as Lucifer had called it.

_Joy to the world! The Saviour reigns, let men their songs employ, while fields and rocks and..._

“Joy to the world indeed”, he growled, his face darkening.

Lucifer threw open the door with more force than necessary to reveal a group of four kids huddled together, wearing ridiculous outfits with non-fitting top-hats. While he glared at the children, one after the other they stopped singing gradually until they fell silent, staring at the man in the suit in front of them and the grinning woman by his side with wide eyes.

The bigger kids backed away a step, but one of them, the smallest, naturally wearing with the biggest top-hat, ventured forward with a careful smile on her face.

Lucifer looked down at the blonde, petite girl and something in his expression softened a bit when her smile revealed a missing tooth. Something in her behaviour reminded him of Beatrice.

“Hi, Mister. We've been told to come here and sing and that we did. Hope you enjoyed the song.”

Her smile widened a bit while from somewhere in her overdressed robe she produced a make-shift money box with a rather badly painted Christmas tree stuck onto it.

“You were sent here?”, Lucifer asked with a baffled expression while he regarded the children warily, “By whom? My brother? My mother?”

“We're not supposed to tell”, one of the boys said, stepping closer to the girl hurriedly.

“Now, now”, Lucifer changed tactics, “I'm sure you can tell me: How else I'm supposed to thank the person who sent over such a... “, he spent a few seconds searching for the right word, “unspoiled, lovely choir?”

The boy took the money box from the girl and shoved it towards Lucifer: “We came her quite a long way, Mister, and it's really warm in these costumes.”

“Maze”, Lucifer commanded and quieted her protest with a hand gesture. She offered the boy some money, but he continued staring at her.

“People have been looking at us like we've gone mad. I don't like people staring.”

“Go on, Maze, don't be stingy”, Lucifer said, his strained smile showing all his teeth.

After Maze had paid up, growling: “I don't even really work here any more, Lucifer!”, the boy finally spilled the beans.

“My sister here”, he pointed to the little girl beaming up at Lucifer, “is a friend of Trixie. She sent us over here and promised we'd get some money out of it and a large supply of chocolate cake, too, for a month, if we got you into a bit of a Christmas mood in exchange.”

Maze gave Lucifer a pat on the shoulder and said: “I'm sure you can deal with this alone” before she left, her laughter echoing in the hallway.

“You already in a Christmas mood?”, the girl asked and revealed her missing tooth again, “Otherwise we could sing you another song, if you'd like.”

Lucifer stared at her open-mouthed for a second too long and the children burst out in song again before he had a chance to stop them.

He fled back into Lux's hallway and closed the door right into their faces resulting in them to only start singing louder for some reason, and their voices followed him while he hurried to the main room and toward Lux's exit.

These children sure deserved their chocolate cake.

* * *

 

When he returned to Lux hours later, having arrested the latest culprit with the Detective, he caught himself softly humming _Jingle Bells_ to himself in the elevator, and though he stopped as soon as he noticed it, something that rather felt like pleasant anticipation got stuck.


	13. Chapter 13 Entry Pending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The missed entries will be filled at some point, hopefully before the 25th.

.


	14. Burning Pine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's good to know a extra large Devil to give away your too big knitted clothing.

Lucifer was in his penthouse, Chloe was doing boring paperwork after a case so he decided to leave her to it. Of course she was kind of annoyed but expected him to flake off when paperwork came, he always did. Maze nor Amenadiel was here, so he was by himself, sitting at his piano and staring at the keys. He wanted to play a song, but all this darn Christmas music was wreaking his. Everywhere they went, if it was public it had Christmas music. 

After who knows how long, he wasn't keeping track of time, a song did come to him and he laid his hands on the starting keys, just about to start playing until he heard his elevator ding. Lucifer sighed some, moving his hands back before turning around to look at who came in. Just as he was about to complain though, it died in his throat when he saw it was the Detective's mother. "Penelope? What are you doing here at this hour? " He questioned, frowning thoughtfully at her. 

She was wearing a green Christmas sweater, not too ugly but getting there, she was also holding a red sweater. "Um.... Well, this is sort of embarrassing, I was making Dan a sweater for Christmas today as a surprise. But I didn't get measurements or anything because I didn't want him getting suspicious of what I was doing. Anyway I tried to give it to him today but before I did, I asked Chloe in the station and she said it's way too big... So I have all this wasted yarn on a sweater he can't wear! " She explained, taking a breath to calm down. But Lucifer still didn't catch what he had to do with this. "Okay so you made the sweater too big for Daniel, where do I come in again? " It took all his self control not to call Dan by his more insulting 'nickname'. 

Penelope laughed a little, smiling at him. "Well I thought, who do I know that's bigger then Dan that I could give this to and I thought of you! So... Merry Christmas Lucifer. " She walked up to him and handed him the folded sweater, which he reluctantly took, looking just a bit horrified. "For.... Me? I don't wear sweaters though Penelope. And I don't know how I feel about a Daniel hand-me-down. " He laid it on his lap for now since he was still sitting. The blonde woman just smiled at him. "Well.... I did take the time to add something for you on it. And Dan never saw it, much less touched it. " 

Curious, Lucifer tilted his head at her before slowly looking down at the sweater. With a moment's hesitation he picked it up, letting it mostly unfold itself to reveal what it looked like. It was a flaming Christmas tree, lights and decorations and all, stitched into the chest area. It was done quite well too and Lucifer couldn't help but laugh a bit, smirking and shaking his head. He still probably won't wear it, but it gave him a good laugh. "Well thank you love, it's quite amusing. " He told her, still looking at it for a little while longer. "You're welcome honey, now I do need to go and get started on Dan's, I know now what size to make it. So you enjoy that now and see you later. "

Lucifer didn't often get gifts, even if it was just a sweater that was amusing but he wouldn't be caught dead wearing. So he kept it at least and gave a soft nod to Penelope. "Farewell then darling. " He watched her go into the elevator and head back down, leaving him in peaceful silence. Soon though the Devil broke it with a song, his fingers playing over the piano keys, but the song changed to something a bit more cheerful then what he had in mind before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it amused some peeps! It was fun to write. I hope 'Lux' included the penthouse above.... If not I'm sorry!


	15. My Mutineer Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Challenge 14 - Giant inflatable Santa, with Amenadiel and Maze, in front of someone's house. Written by Sanoiro. Challenged by EveningRose.
> 
> Summary: Maze had been entrusted with the Christmas grocery shopping. Amenadiel just wanted to get into her good graces. He should have known. Never let a demon make purchases at the spree of the moment.

* * *

 

 

My Mutineer Santa

 

Redemption was not an easy task. But seeking to be forgiven by a demon of hell was not supposed to be that difficult. In just three hours they had ventured through three different grocery stores to find everything Chloe had requested from Maze. How all of the necessary items of the list could disappear ten days before Christmas was a mystery to him. 

“Got the last jar!” a gleeful Maze hopped next to him and scratched the last item from the shopping list. Amenadiel looked at her puzzled - that last jar of mustard was not supposed to make Maze grin like that. 

“Check out?” he asked hopefully and tried not to pull the cart too quickly when she nodded. By the way, she was checking the list, it seemed as though she had forgotten something but then she crumbled the paper into a ball and threw it in the nearest bin. With a sign of relief, he spotted the first available cashier and started to unload the trolley.  

“$354.63 in total sir.” the cashier informed him in a bored tone and dumbly he gave her his credit card, looking the now filled with bags cart to find Maze clutching a large green box to her chest. He knew that there was no way french mustard could be priced $300. 

“Trixie is going to love it!” she told him with a rare -meaning sans bloody daggers- enthusiasm. 

“Maze… are you sure? That thing is… unholy.” He could not understand many things which came with Christmas but what that box contained did not make any sense to him period. 

“She misses the open garden so she wanted one big enough to be outside, but also small enough to not violate the complex's regulations.” Trixie’s rare tantrums were legendary in the Decker household. Lately though, Chloe seemed to be more lenient with the child. 

Amenadiel just shrugged and thanked his Father that he would not be the one walking outside of his apartment to greet that monstrosity every day. 

“Attention! First aid is needed in aisle fourteen, I repeat first aid is needed in aisle fourteen!” the shaky voice of a teenager came from the grocery shop's speakers. 

“Maze…” Amenadiel looked at her suspiciously. 

“It was the last jar! Now let’s go, this thing needs two to be put together!” Making a quick exit was always her thing. Amenadiel just shook his head as they hastily made their way out. 

 

* * *

 

_*Later in the evening*_

 

“Maze!” Chloe’s voice screeched outside their apartment’s door. Amenadiel jumped slightly from the couch where he had been dozing on and off for the past few hours.  Christmas shopping was a tiresomely cruel thing to subject anyone to, angel or not.

The door opened and the small human ran directly towards Maze. She grabbed the demon around the knees, jumping up and down and soon the two of them both shared a delighted expression.

“This is awesome!” she yelled and sprinted out once more when Chloe and Lucifer finally made it in the house. 

"Maze! Why is there a three meter tall inflatable Gremlin-creature wearing a Santa outfit outside?" Chloe was obviously having the same reaction of horror that Amenadiel had before he had even put together that ungodly thing outside. 

“I told you,” he quietly said and Maze shot him an annoying look. Sooo not redeemed then.

“But Detective!” with his hands in his pockets, an elated Lucifer cut in, while his body was slowly swaying in obvious excitement. 

“It’s Santa Yoda!” he told her in an uncommonly for him high pitched voice and the swaying intensified to involuntary hops. 

“Lucifer! Come out!” Trixie called from the door. Lucifer took off his jacket and threw it towards Amenadiel before joining the child outside. He was starting to run low on presentable jackets because of her after all. 

“That’s Yoda?” Chloe asked, baffled.

“I just read _Santa_ and I thought it would look cool.” Maze admitted, but from Trixie’s reaction she had chosen well. 

“So he is a Star Wars fan…” Chloe whispered pulling aside the curtain and watching outside as Lucifer and Trixie played around the inflatable Santa Yoda. Trixie would sometimes jump and Lucifer complied every time by lifting her up to hit lightly the inflatable lightsaber. 

“Loves it actually.” Maze told her, watching her lord playing around with her favourite human. 

“For over two years he was quoting, _Come to the Dark Side_.” she giggled when Lucifer jumped to poke Yoda’s Santa hat. 

The duo outside had the time of their lives while chanting over and over again, _Mars Christmas_. Maze, Chloe and Amenadiel had all moved to the window, watching them in amusement. It was amazing how something to trivial had both of them so enthralled. 

“I still cannot believe we are related.” Amenadiel grumbled.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Songs used for this entry:
> 
> Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) - Michael Bublé - /watch?v=l8wo7EHtQmc
> 
> So Long - Zooey Deschanel & M. Ward - /watch?v=k1iwPtdJHsw
> 
> The Sweetest Piece of my Life - Mazourakis - /watch?v=ywwjSJwJBQw
> 
> The last song is a bit tricky to translate. It’s an all time favourite in my country and was originally written for a chocolate ad 20 years ago (First performer, writer etc is the guy with the glasses). In short, it’s about how certain loves are the sweetest and how they create new paths in our lives whether they lasted or not. 
> 
>  
> 
> 2) Can you guess who was this entry's beta?


	16. Peppermint Bark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Challenge 15 - Peppermint Bark, with Trixie and Maze, in Chloe and Maze's apartment by EveningRose. Challenged by coop500.

Maze was lounging on the couch when Trixie got home.

“Maze!” She bounced over and threw herself into Maze’s lap, the demon’s arms automatically curling around her.

“Trixie!” Maze matched Trixie’s excited tone as the girl snuggled into her.

“Did you catch bad guys today?” Trixie looked up at her, and Maze nodded.

“I did. I caught four.”

“Four?” Trixie gasped, and Maze grinned.

“Four. One of them thought he could fight me.”

“But Maze, you’re so strong.”

“I know. But he didn’t.” Maze remembered the end of the fight, twisting the guy’s arm behind his back as he yelped in pain. Idiot.

“What are you eating?” Trixie suddenly asked, looking at the container next to Maze on the couch.

“Oh. Nothing.” She tried to throw a pillow on top of it, but Trixie grabbed the container and stared at it before bursting into a squeal. Maze covered her ears, wincing as Trixie jiggled up and down.

“Peppermint bark!” she cried.

“It’s delicious. I’ve only had two bits.” Maze told her, her hands falling from her ears as she lifted the lid off and took another piece from the tub.

“That’s mommy’s peppermint bark, isn’t it?” Trixie asked suddenly, her voice quiet.

Maze shrugged.

“It’s mine. I found it here.”

“Mommy is going to be so mad.” Trixie whispered, and Maze paled a little.

“Well, we better eat it all so there’s no proof.”

“Mommy will know. She always knows.” Trixie looked up at her so seriously that Maze thought she’d just told the girl she was a demon.

“Well…damn.” Maze sighed, watching as Trixie ate a piece.

“Hey! Don’t hurt my cause, little one.” She growled, her fingers moving to tickle Trixie as the girl shrieked and tried to wiggle away.

“But it’s so yummy! Mommy makes it every year for Christmas!” Trixie gasped between laughs.

“Do you know how to make it?” Maze asked, and Trixie nodded.

“We should probably replace it.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but we have to go shopping now. We’re going to remake it.” Maze groaned, and Trixie started bouncing up and down again.

“We’re baking?!”

“Yes, little human. We’re baking.”

“Yay!” Trixie leapt off Maze and waited for her to get up, taking her hand as she opened the door.

“Lead the way.” Maze commanded.

\--

“Okay, so we have two types of chocolate, peppermint essence, and candy canes. That’s everything?” Maze asked as the two of them stood at the kitchen counter, Maze having dragged a chair over for Trixie to stand on.

“Yep!”

“And we melt the chocolate?”

“Yep! But not all at once, and not together. You gotta melt the milk, and then put it in the fridge. And then once it’s hard you melt the white and put it on top!”

“And then put the candy canes on top?”

“Mmhmm.” Trixie nodded, playing with the rubber spoon as Maze read a recipe on her phone.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Maze sighed as she emptied the dark chocolate bits into a bowl and put it in the microwave to melt.

“Can I stir it?” Trixie asked, and Maze nodded when the microwave beeped, pulling the bowl out and handing it to Trixie. She watched as the girl mixed it all together while she measured out the peppermint essence, adding it to the chocolate and pulling the baking tray over to Trixie.

“Thanks.” The girl beamed up at Maze as the demon helped her lift the bowl of chocolate up so she could scoop it out onto the tray, spreading it evenly.

“Okay, so we put that in the fridge for an hour.” Maze read the next step of the recipe as Trixie nodded.

“Let’s watch a movie!”

“Alright. But not the little mermaid again, okay? I want to watch the Lion King, or Brave.”

\--

An hour later the two repeated the process with the white chocolate, and as it melted in the microwave Trixie used the rolling pin to smash up the candy canes.

“This is the best part.”

“Smashing things is fun. As long as they’re not your things.” Maze agreed, and Trixie laughed.

Once the white chocolate was melted and flavoured, Maze lifted the bowl so Trixie could scoop it out on top of the milk chocolate, watching as Trixie smoothed it out and made sure it was even.

“Candy canes now?” Maze shot the girl a curious glance, and Trixie nodded. They worked together to sprinkle the candy cane bits all over it before putting it back in the fridge, Trixie racing Maze back to the couch as they restarted the movie.

After finishing Brave they started on the Lion King, the two of them soon finishing off the container of peppermint bark that Chloe had made. They lay there stuffed full, a sugar coma threatening to descend as the movie finished. The tingling of the keys in the front door made them turn, Trixie grinning when Chloe came in.

“Have you two been watching movies all afternoon?” Chloe asked as she put down her keys and bag, and Trixie bolted up from the couch to hug her.

“Hey, monkey.” Chloe scooped Trixie up and spun her around, pausing as Trixie laughed.

"Hi mommy!"

“Trixie?”

“Yes, mommy?”

“Why does your breath smell like peppermint and chocolate?”

“Ummm.” Trixie wriggled out of her grip and ran back to the couch as Chloe spotted the container on the table.

“Oh you did not eat all of my peppermint bark!” she cried, and Maze rolled her eyes.

“What’s important is that we enjoyed it.”

“Mazikeen.” Chloe sighed, her hand coming up to cover her eyes.

“Jeez, relax. We made some more to replace it.” Maze waved a hand towards the fridge, watching Chloe walk over and open it.

“So you did.”

“You’re welcome.” Maze called, and Chloe laughed as she started breaking it up, popping a sliver into her mouth.

“Not bad for a cover up.”

“Good job.” Trixie high-fived Maze quietly as they started another movie, flopping back onto the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact - I've never had, or even heard of Peppermint Bark until I got this challenge. It sounds bloody delicious though, so I'm going to have to try and make it. As I live in Australia chocolate pretty much melts in December due to our summer, but stored in the fridge it should be okay!
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this one. Only one more challenge of mine to go, then I've got the free-form Christmas Day one! It's getting so close now! :)


	17. Half of the letters in Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: Wandererzaehler  
> Challenged by: Evening Rose  
> \- Eggnog  
> \- Maze, Chloe, Trixie and Linda  
> \- Chloe and Maze's apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, so sorry to have kept you waiting! I'm not usually one to not deliver punctually, but I had a lot going on last week and simply didn't found the time to write a single line, and feeling bad about this additionally to stress due to organizing a christmas party almost single-handedly (don't ever do that. Seriously. Don't.) only brought on a migraine which stayed with me until this morning (which is Sunday. Two days late. Again, so sorry.)

“I can't believe you've never tried this before. I mean, come on, isn't this like a crime or something?”

Maze stared at Linda's face with disbelief and a small amount of worry before she added: “Look, even I've had a taste the first year I was around here – and I'm a Demon, for god's sake.”

Chloe, who just entered the room with a tray on which she balanced three glasses half-filled with thick, creamy substance, chuckled in amusement: “Good thing Lucifer isn't here tonight. He wouldn't have liked that phrase at all.”

Maze grinned wickedly and raised her hands in defence: “It's true nonetheless.”

Chloe handed a glass over to Linda who eyed it suspiciously: “I'm from a family of non-eggnog-drinkers. My Dad despises the stuff, and my Mum gets sick as soon as she smells it.”

“Maybe you've just tried the wrong stuff”, Chloe suggested, “this is made after my special family recipe: It's been handed down from my great-great-great-grandma on, or something like that. At least according to my father, that is.”

Maze stepped in before the memory even had a chance to sour the mood: “Don't tell me you're from a family of farmers.”

“I am, actually”, Chloe admitted, and Maze snorted.

“Half of the letters in 'Eggnog' are gs, have you ever noticed that?”, Linda asked absent-mindedly and sniffed the drink with a careful expression, “so why would people trust something like that? Not mentioning the fact that even its colour seems to suggest it can't be safe?”

“I made it myself”, Chloe said, “so I can assure you there's no poison in there.”

“And if we'd want to poison you”, Maze sneered, “we wouldn't invite you to our place, would we?”

Linda laughed along with them, but she sampled her Eggnog only after both Chloe and Maze had taken a sip.

There was a moment of tense silence in which the two other women stared at her expectantly before Linda looked up and smiled: “I think this tastes... really good.” To prove her statement, she emptied the glass in one go and added: “But it's rather”, she raised an eyebrow, “...filling, don't you think?”

“That's naturally half the fun”, Maze said, emptying her own glass and gestured toward Chloe for a refill.

“I always make a non-alcoholic version, too”, Chloe explained to Linda while she filled Maze's glass again, “because Trixie really loves Eggnog, too. But only the self-made stuff, not what you can buy in stores.”

* * *

 

Some time later, and after quite a few glasses of Eggnog, someone knocked at the apartment's door. That alone was enough evidence to tell the Detective – even through her somewhat fuzzy head – who was on the other side.

She sat the latest glass down on the table, but before she could make it to the door, Maze had moved over and opened it a tiny crack: “Chloe's not here”, she said.

“That's a shame”, Lucifer stated, “but I'm only here to drop off the spawn any way.”

“Bye, Lucifer!”, Trixie exclaimed and though she couldn't see it, Chloe was quite sure her daughter had hugged Lucifer once more. Then Trixie hopped in, bags in both her hands, grinning excitedly: “We've been Christmas shopping!”

“Tell the Detective I said Hi”, Lucifer said before Maze shut the door in his face, saying: “I'll sure do” which didn't sound in the least sincere.

While Chloe ushered Trixie into her room (“Who paid for all this stuff?!”), Linda asked: “Why did you tell Lucifer Chloe wasn't here?”

Maze poured herself another glass of Eggnog: “He'd insisted to come in and see her.”

“I think it would've been good for him.”

Raising an eyebrow, Maze grinned one of her more demonic smiles: “Maybe, but he'd have downed most of the Eggnog within a few minutes – and in addition to that, we'd have witnessed their embarrassing back-and-forth for the remainder of the evening.”

Linda rolled her eyes and nodded, wondering if she and Maze couldn't come up with something to cure Chloe and Lucifer from being... stuck.

She really needed to give this more thought... but only after she got rid of that slight dizziness in her head which told her that there really was quite a lot of alcohol included in Chloe's Eggnog recipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This challenge turned out to be harder than I imagined, because I already had a story finished when I realised that 'eggnog' isn't the same as 'Eierlikör', which I was absolutely convinced of. I definitely live in the wrong country for all the christmas themed objects...! - So I ended up writing even more experimental stuff than usual... Hopefully you enjoyed this nonetheless.
> 
> All I know about Eggnog I know thanks to Google and various Youtube videos.


	18. Delicious elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These little Christmas thingies take place about a month after my other story. I know it's not finished, but hopefully it will be by Christmas along with the Christmas one shot! I can't wait for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crackers bring cheer everywhere they go...

Chloe was just pulling up to Lux, parking in a empty spot and grabbing a small gift bag. She made sure her car was locked before leaving, watching numerous people head inside in front of her. It was definitely that hour, late. But she wanted to give this to her friend and she knew he'd probably be here. Chloe didn't much like the crowd, the smell or the flashing lights, but she'd been in worse clubs undercover where these issues were worse, especially the flashing lights. 

She didn't stand out too much, just wearing a simple blue dress with thin shoulder straps and a little flower on the chest. It went down to her kneecaps, probably a bit low cut for the people around here but she didn't care, she didn't want anyone getting any funny ideas. That included Lucifer, though in a less threatening manner. She noticed the music was that of a piano, so she looked towards the stage and sure enough, there he was in all his dark glory. Chloe wasn't sure of the song he was singing, but it was kind of nice. She stayed back away from the mass and made her way to the bar, knowing him he'd spot her with those hawk eyes of his.

She'd be right, as he was playing his song he did see her, which caused him to be that much more cheerful tonight. He was always pleased to see the detective, especially during club nights. Lucifer couldn't just cut off the song though, so he kept playing like normal, which thankfully wasn't long anyway. She came at a good time. Once he was done, the Devil gave a pleased bow of his head to his crowd, before stepping down after gesturing to the DJ to play their normal music. Chloe saw he was done and waited by the bar, drinking from a small glass casually. She didn't want to drink too much, but a little shouldn't hurt her. 

Lucifer weaved his way through the crowd towards his target, smirking with delight like usual as he laid eyes on her. "My my detective, a bit unlike you to come party with us. " He teased, giving a wave to the bartender, who by now knew what Lucifer usually liked drinking. "Well, I'm not here to party, I actually came here to give you this. " Chloe learned by now to ignore his teasing for the most part, it encouraged him less. She turned to grab the little blue bag she brought and offered it to him. "I know you're not... A Christmas fan, but I still wanted to get you something. Think of it as a thank you, for being there for me and being a good partner. "

Lucifer's expression softened at the sight of Chloe offering him a gift. He couldn't help it, a second gift from the Decker family? He felt like he might melt in a puddle if he wasn't made of firmer stuff. "Well... Thank you detective, someone has to make your job interesting~ " He said as he gently took the bag in both hands, his curiosity overwhelming everything else as he peaked inside. It was nice looking crackers shaped as little elves, wrapped elk sausage and colby jack cheese. It smelled delicious and he hummed, before peaking back at Chloe. 

She was just smiling at him, it was like watching a kid look at their gift. It never failed to amuse her, he could be so... Mature wasn't the right word, he wasn't mature but he seemed to only appreciate mature things. Yet he clearly had more childish quirks about him too. This was the most excited and happy she ever seen someone who received crackers, cheese and chopped and formed meat. "Thank you detective... Won't you eat it with me? It'd be a shame if I had to all by myself. " Chloe searched his expression for anything that promised he wouldn't behave himself, but he sounded and looked sincere, no devious grins, winks, suggestive looks or anything. It was still a strange sight even if it wasn't the first time she saw it. "Well.... Alright Lucifer, but just for a hour or so. I need to rest so I can catch up on paperwork tomorrow. " She told him.

Lucifer looked a tiny bit disappointed, but he was still smiling. "Splended, how long should it take to devour some salty elves? " He snickered as he pulled out the food items, the bartender giving him a knife when he asked for it. Chloe laughed some and shook her head, sipping her drink some afterwards as he cut up some meat and cheese in nice little squares and circles. "First elf is for you. " He told her as he offered one to her. Chloe was tempted to insist it was meant for him, but she decided it wasn't worth it and took it anyway. 

As Lucifer looked at the second one, the one he was to eat, he couldn't help but remember that strange day in that other land, Miroslav, a month ago. When he held Chloe's child in one hand just like this. He must of stared at the elf cracker for some time, because Chloe shook his arm some softly with a look of concern on her face. "Are you alright Lucifer? " She asked her friend, noticing how he kinda... Trailed off.

He blinked and pulled himself into the here and now. "Ah yes, apologies detective, I was just thinking of something... " He tried brush it off as he ate his first, almost afraid to bite down for just a second though. Chloe didn't notice and just shrugged. "Okay.... If you say so." Soon Lucifer forgot about it though and gladly began talking to his detective about the last case they were on. It indeed didn't take them too long to eat all of it, it was quite delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! And hopefully it makes sense.


	19. Lucifer in the Sky with Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 - Challenge 16 by Wandererzaehler has been posted! Please check it out! It's the Eggnog Challenge!
> 
> Christmas Challenge 17 - Bells, with Lucifer and Chloe, Outside and in the snow. Written by Sanoiro. Challenged by Wandererzaehler.
> 
> Summary: Having Lucifer as a forced house guest was never the plan. Neither was him tagging along for the most important errant of this holiday season. Thankfully, he claims to have plenty of experience but does he really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry has two parts. The one is edited although I was really stubborn with my poor beta. The first part covers the challenge and my beta believes it should end there but the second part is how I, more or less, wanted this entry to be played out. What do you think?

 

* * *

 

Lucifer in the Sky with Lions

 

His fingers drummed the rusted edges of the car’s window. The pleasant warm air had been replaced for the past half an hour by a soft chilling temperature. What had also changed in the past half an hour was also the scenery. Long past were the fancy houses, the well-maintained road and the well-trimmed bushes. 

With some reluctance, he took the warmer jacket he had been offered before leaving the house and securely fixed around his neck the hideous scratchy scarf Trixie had entrusted him to lose at some point. When he let out a sigh of contentment, now feeling somewhat warmer, he saw the Detective smirking slightly due to his persistence prior to leaving that the extra clothing was unnecessary. 

“I never knew you were into getting frisky al fresco, Detective.” Without caring  for just this once for her bothered reaction, he just relaxed back to the car seat. 

Short bushes gave way to small trees and some odd fir trees started making an appearance. What also changed was a thin layer of snow which covered the landscape ahead. Lucifer would have commented on the serene tranquillity but how could he compliment the San Gabriel Mountains? 

“How long will the bathroom renovations take?” she interrupted his reverie and saw him turning his body towards her.

“Not long now, they are just waiting for the new bathtub,” ordering a new bathtub had been easy but the actual shipping had taken over a fortnight. In the meantime, he had taken refuge to Maze’s and the Detective’s house. 

“It’s been about two weeks now Lucifer and the couch will not be getting any more comfortable.” How had he forced himself on her house she had no clue. Probably it was the third time she had caught him getting out of her shower. She just presumed that whatever had made him wanting to cohabitate with a child must have been a grave reason. A bathtub had certainly not been at the top of her list.  

“If you were gracious enough to share a bed I wouldn’t have to worry about that now, would I?” he told her in good humour. It had taken her a while but after living with the man, he was an oxymoron borderline between the most adorable and obnoxious living person on the planet. 

“In your dreams, buddy.” she teased him lightly in return. 

“That _can_  be arranged.” His semi-serious flirtatious mood was immediately back. When he saw her smile widening and then taking her tongue out at him he huffed and turned back to the window. Annoyance and being worked up never worked well with her in confining spaces. Especially with his current virginal and Mars-attacks-over-tea nights with Beatrice. 

“If you stop sulking I might give you an early present.” she sang and that got his attention right back at her. Reaching back for her purse she fumbled for a bit and took out a long package. She never had the time to wrap it but if this wasn’t going to shift his mood, nothing ever would.

A little card fell on his lap and a perplexed frown set on his features as he opened the box to reveal six small purple bells inside. 

“A custom made order, Detective?” he asked intrigued. What more was into bells than shape and ringing? 

“I never took you for a campanology lover.” he teased her and examined closer the white sprinkled edges of the purple bells. 

She shifted uncomfortably in her car seat and glanced his way. 

“They have been coloured as devil’s bells. The flower that is.” she murmured while taking one more closed turn.

“And it appears to be more than that,” taking one of them out he could now see that each bell had a print of a different small photograph on their side. 

The six small bells held pictures of every important person in his life and a couple that were certainly not on his favourites list. Amenadiel, Maze, Linda, the Detective along with Beatrice were the most treasured ones. One of them was not holding a photograph but instead the words Mom and Dad written in an elegant script. 

Still holding the bell with the Detective’s picture alongside Beatrice he jiggled it and sure enough, a soft ringing sounded in the car making Chloe pat his knee with what he would dare to describe as affection. 

 

* * *

 

**Part 2**

“We’re here,” she said as she stopped the car near a narrow hiking path. Reaching behind her seat she retrieved the two large backpacks and handed Lucifer one of them. 

“Where are you taking me, Detective?” The backpack was heavy and the proximity to Chloe had him shivering at the chilling mountain air. 

“To your natural habitat of course!” Chloe told him tapping lightly a nearby yellow sign on which it was written _'Devil’s Canyon'_. Adjusting the backpack on her shoulders, she took the small, dusted with snow path. 

“How you tease me woman!” he yelled and run towards the source of her chuckling.  

After passing a small creek there was a modest sized arrangement of trees, most of which had lost their leaves for the winter.

Chloe placed her backpack on the snowed ground and took out a few strands of rope and some pieces of brown burlap. Then by setting aside some tree branches behind her Lucifer finally saw why they had to come this far. Hidden behind the thickly entangled branches were three magnificent blue-grey firs. 

“My father brought the bigger one from up north a few months before I was born.” She told him choked with emotion. 

“They are certainly unique.” he felt the smoothness of the needles between his fingers, marvelling how its colour was slightly changing at every different angle. 

“Yes, well I come every year to make sure they are doing well. But it was not until a few weeks before Trixie was born when this little one made an appearance.” she laughed softly and pointed the fir which was standing nearly at the same height as him. 

“Then a few years ago this little cutie came along but it’s still too fragile.” Frowning she checked the one which barely reached up her waist, between its needles and indeed the fir was growing but not as well as she would have hoped.

“So why on earth do you want me to cut it, Detective?” He was averse to cut down something so _alive_. Christmas came with many kinds of absurd traditions but cutting a perfectly good tree for decoration was not what he would define as a festive activity. 

“Not cut it! Dig it out! You told me you had experience on digging!” she cried out. 

“Detective, I fear my kind of _digging_ down to business, was not in the same context your fragile sensitivities are!”  he shouted in return and threw carelessly his backpack with a soundless plop on the snow. 

Chloe took several calming breaths, opened Lucifer’s backpack and retrieved the shovel and a saw. Throwing to Lucifer the small bag of freshly brewed tea and the gingerbread disasters Trixie and Maze had baked just the day before, she started digging the soft soil of the medium-sized fir. 

“Detective, just give it here!” He commented and grabbed the shovel from her hands which now appeared rather small for him to use. With several awkward plunges on the ground, a circular pit was made around the tree. 

“What did you think, that the pits of hell dug themselves?” He asked her when he saw her questioning look of how fast he was working on the task at hand. 

“Well, at the beginning at least?” Having left the pits of hell for the pits of San Gabriel Mountains, this was not exactly what he had in mind when he had left for his everlasting vacation. 

“I want Trixie to have this tree in our house even if just for a year ” He heard Chloe talking quietly behind him. 

“I was planning on planting it afterwards in the garden but now we will just have to do a return trip after Christmas.” The loss of their first house bothered her more than she was willing to admit. It had also affected her daughter but that could also be the fast approaching Christmas Day. 

“There is always a solution, Detective.” Came his muffled reply underneath the branches while he was using the saw on the unnecessary roots. 

Chloe smiled at the sight of an undignified Lucifer slumped down the ground just so to free a tree from its roots. At every jerking of the saw, she could hear the bells faintly ringing from his jacket’s left pocket. It had been a good choice for a pre-Christmas present. Innocent yet intimate. To be clear, intimate according to her context, not his. 

Breathing heavily he lifted the tree and Chloe placed the coarse burlap covering the exposed roots. To his surprise, the tree was not as heavy as he had expected it to be at first. 

“I’ll just take the backpacks to the car and I’ll be back to move the tree together, okay?” She handed him the rope to tie the branches and left him looking down dumbly, wondering on how to proceed. 

The warmness from digging was not replaced by the expected chilliness. With Chloe getting further away, he could feel his body relaxing to the optimum temperature and his scuffed hands slowly healing as he rolled the tree around the rope. Finally satisfied with his work, he lifted the fir experimentally and decided to take advantage of his invulnerability while Chloe was away to get back to the car in the best condition possible.

When he reached the creek he felt the tree getting heavier and the cold seeping down his previously sweated neck. 

“Lucifer don’t move,” Chloe begged him from the other side of the creek. Confused he complied and saw her reaching for her gun only to realise it wasn’t there. A low growling from behind him was the last thing he heard before being pushed into the creek's shallow waters. 

“Run Detective!” He stuttered due to the freezing water and tried to avoid the large feline’s claws under the thankfully, well-wrapped tree. 

“Lucifer run!”

“Not bloody likely! You run away from _me_  woman!” he yelled and ducked another clawed paw. When the prickling from the cold water diminished he felt brave enough to get a hold of the animal’s neck and pin it down. 

“Brother’s pet aren’t you?” he hissed at the mountain lion only for the animal to growl back in defiance. That sneer was so similar to Gabriel's one. Although held no power over animals be it on their will or soul, his gift of getting out their deepest desires proved to be useful once more. 

“I believe we have a deal then” The lion stopped struggling beneath him and Lucifer released it. At the sound of two gunshots, he knew that a panicking Detective was coming his way so he picked up quickly the tree and sprinted to the car. 

When they finally managed to put the now wet tree in the car, they were both shaking violently. Him from the cold and Chloe by the fright. Lucifer closed loudly the car's door and took off the drenched scarf while waiting for Chloe to get in the car. At the sight of the mountain lion slowly approaching she hurrdely got inside and her breathing hitched. The engine sparked to life and suddenly the car moved almost violently backwards. Before she could take a hold of herself and steady the car on the frozen road, Lucifer had opened the window and threw out Trixie’s scarf and one of the small bells she had given him. 

“I thought I told you to run back there.” she snapped at him, hurt from throwing away a piece of his customised gift. 

“When you wrestle a mountain lion, Detective, in the middle of a creek, you are in no position to run!” he replied and focused back on the bells box. All bells were there apart from Dan’s which had been _sacrificed_  for his deal with the oversized cat. The car abruptly stopped and Chloe snatched the box from his hands. 

Her features softened when she realised which bell was missing and he would have sworn that a small smile played on her lips.  Although, he would have preferred to be dry and properly fed, If there was a moment for a first snog this was the one. Scooting closer to her, he was ready to initiate the first kiss when his pocket vibrated. Chloe who was unaware of the passing moment, she gave him back the box and restarted the car once again. 

'Tune now in 102.7 FM' _._ That was the laconic message the good doctor had sent him. 

Searching for the right button on the car’s panel he managed to get a somewhat decent reception of the station at this altitude. Stealing a peek of Chloe he found that she didn’t mind him much and kept her eyes on the road. 

 

"You are listening to KIIS FM 102.7 an odd song request has just arrived with the following message:

 _“Lucy thanks for the cruise tickets, now take the hint you two!”_ ,  Cold December Night for Lucy then!"

 

Under her questioning gaze, he hurriedly lowered the volume and a blushing Lucifer found great interest at looking the passing scenery. Drenched from head to toe, hands blistered by digging and with several grazing scratches from his previously unfortunate encounter he made a truly lovable sight in her opinion and so she adjusted the air-condition a few degrees higher. 

“Take us home Detective.” He murmured affectionately feeling his ears once again flushing in embarrassment. For the rest of the ride home, the radio was quietly playing whilst Lucifer was openly looking at her with a wistful expression. For what exactly, he wasn't even sure himself.

  

_They call it the season of giving,_

_I’m here I’m yours for the taking._

_So kiss me in this cold December night._

_Just... fall in love with me this Christmas..._

 

The End

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> 1) Songs used for this entry:
> 
> Cold December Night - Michael Bublé - /watch?v=d7GepflO6PQ
> 
> Sunday - Pasadena Roof Orchestra - /watch?v=IgFSQm19hi4
> 
> 2) Originally, I wanted the mountain lion to chase him because of the ringing bells. Make no mistake that the bells indeed played their part on Lucifer being spotted by the large feline but then my writing became a bit awkward. Perhaps I might come back at some point and change it a bit. 
> 
> 3) I remind you that all my entries are connected. They are a continuation of each other and the ending will be the 25th's entry. Have you found the clues yet?
> 
> 4) I just love blue spruce (although its needles are that of fir). ;)
> 
> 5) Did you notice Gary's reference or even Grant's?


	20. Chapter 20 Entry Pending

.


	21. The Black Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Christmas tree also moves with lights on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda had to write this in a rush, so I'm sorry it's not as good as the others. I hope you enjoy it though.

Chloe and Beatrice were taking a walk down the streets of LA, searching for something it seemed like. It was somewhat cold, both girls wore gloves, jackets and a hat to help keep warm. But being LA it wasn't freezing or anything and there wasn't any snow. Chloe and her daughter sometimes hoped for snow, but snow here was so so rare that it probably wouldn't happen.

Up ahead they saw a stand with a person at it, selling Christmas lights! That's what they were looking for, some new Christmas lights. The old ones broke and they didn't feel like walking around a big store. So Chloe figured they could find a stand selling lights out her. However as they got closer they realized someone else was there too, two someones actually. 

"Bloody Hell make them let go! " Lucifer exclaimed as the lights got tangled up around his long legs and arms. "Oh c'mon Lucifer, you make a good Christmas tree I think, I mean you have two built in Christmas lights. Why don't you just go to your detective's apartment like that, maybe she'll put you in her living room. " Maze snickered after saying so, referring to his eyes as lights, watching the Devil struggle to get untangled. The Christmas light merchant, a small lady dressed in a elf outfit was also giggling at the large man. He did make a good Christmas tree, he was definitely tall enough. "This isn't funny! Christmas is attacking me, I know it. " The more he tried to get untangled the worse he made it. 

Chloe laughed at this too, Trixie was giggling as they approached. "Oh gosh Lucifer, how did you even manage that? Here let me help. " Chloe said, unsure what he was doing with Christmas lights wrapped around him. But she walked up to him and started to help untangle the lights. Maze and Beatrice just watched, the demon smirking at the little dance they had to do as Lucifer tried to help. "What are you even doing? You don't like Christmas. " Chloe asked as they were close to done. The Devil however almost looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I... I was getting them for you detective, I heard you didn't have any from the small human. " He almost whispered, almost as if he was ashamed to say it. 

Chloe gave him a funny look, before glancing to Trixie who also had the kid with her hand caught in the cookie jar look. Shaking her head she looked back to her partner with a soft smile. "Oh Lucifer.... What am I going to do with you? " She asked, but it wasn't really a question and she held up her hand to stop him from speaking, before with the now rolled up lights in hand, she walked around Lucifer to get to the lady selling them. "I'll buy these. " She said and the girl nodded. "That will be $12.89. " Lucifer shook himself out of his mini daze after hearing that and turned around. "Ah Detective! " He cut in front of her and placed a $100 bill on the table before she could put her $10 and a 5$. "Keep the change darling. " He told the lady, who gladly took it. "Thank you! Have a merry Christmas! " Chloe sighed, she didn't want him to pay, especially so much! But he seemed to want to and as much as she didn't see it often, she supposed he was a adult. Or he makes a attempt at being one. 

"Alright c'mon monkey. " Chloe told Trixie who started to come along. "We gotta get back and hang these up. " Maze rolled her eyes, but decided to follow since it was her home too. Lucifer for some reason found himself following along too. "As long as your lights don't attack me again I suppose I could watch and see what's so special about these lights. " Beatrice then noticed something as she stared at Lucifer from the other side of Chloe. "Lucifer why are you not wearing a jacket? It's cold! " She exclaimed, eyes wide with worry. He looked confused for a moment, looking down at his usual suit and shoes. "The Devil doesn't get cold small human. " Chloe rolled her eyes, it was really like dealing with two kids sometimes. She didn't even want to ask because she knew he'd make it Devil related, he couldn't help himself.


	22. A Tree for the Latchkey Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Challenge 21 - Christmas Tree, with Amenadiel and Doctor Linda, at the Penthouse. Written by Sanoiro. Challenged by Wandererzeahler. 
> 
> Summary: Amenadiel is house sitting for Lucifer. For the past year, he knew that his dear brother was changing yet this holiday season a discovery will make him realise just how far this change goes. Thankfully the good doctor is there to help or at least she gets credit for trying...

* * *

 

A Tree for the Latchkey Kid

 

With only a few days away from Christmas, Lucifer’s penthouse for the first time had been decorated with every silly object tradition dictated. Mistletoes were hanging from every door and colourful garlands were gracing the bar. Long gone were the expensive liquor bottles from the first shelves. Instead, exotic cocoa blends were stocked along with jars full of colourful marshmallows and finely crushed peppermint candy canes. 

And then there was a not so festive Amenadiel seating on the couch, glaring the artificial Christmas tree which was strategically positioned behind the piano. He had been there for the plumber and his crew. Even for the horticulturist and the architects. For the every damn, delivery and signing. His brother was indeed an experienced torturer. How could a favour drag him this far down?

At the dinging of the elevator, he let out a shaky breath and stood up to face the next errand for the day. Relief flood him when he saw Linda getting out in a very cheerful disposition. 

“I came to find an angel and an angel I found!” She put down her purse on the piano’s bench and after a while of intelligible muttering, she placed carefully under the Christmas tree a couple of packages. 

“Two actually.” He grumbled and pointed the tree topper. 

“Oh, my…” On the top of the tree was a flashy black angel topper. Now that she had a moment to actually look the tree, it was a far cry from the carefully decorated Christmas tree she had expected to find in Lucifer’s penthouse. The ornaments were all sloppily handcrafted from different kind of materials. Painted water-bottle caps, paper clipped creations and even burned gingerbread cookies were hanging from the branches. 

“Maze calls me Carmen Miranda for the past few days and I’m sure it’s that thing to blame!” He lamented his bad luck. His brother had made him look like a fool on top of being his errand boy. 

“I can see that but it's Christmas Amenadiel, teasing within the family is allowed and I believe your brother really cares for you.” she reasoned the best she could and sensing that this would take a while, she took a seat in one of the comfortable leather armchairs. 

“That man is not my brother! I barely know him anymore!” He shouted in frustration. All the bubbling irritation of the past two weeks was finally founding an outlet. 

“Your brother grows into the man he can be. A gentle, caring and honest to the fault man. Set aside what he should be and embrace what he becomes.” Now, this she could handle. Disagreements between siblings were never pretty but as a doctor and most importantly a friend she had to take her leave only after Amenadiel’s pent-up feelings had been analysed and expressed for his own good. 

“He is no man doctor! He is a fallen angel!” Having been so worked up, he found great comfort in not only finally discussing this troubling matter but in pacing around which proved to be quite therapeutic in its own way. 

“No, he is a lost boy who only now is allowed to grow. Don’t you want to see the best he can be?” she asked him in a very calm voice. Lucifer was unstable. A child and a teen with the power and the desires of a man.

She had feared since the very beginning that when he was abandoned, it had been too early for him to properly handle it. An isolated child always led a very agonising path to adulthood. Apparently, Lucifer was not the only one who had been forced to walk that path. 

“It’s been so long Linda and Christmas don’t really help.” Suddenly very tired to walk around anymore, he fell heavily on the couch across her.  

“Can you elaborate?” She carefully set the base for what could lead them to the core of Amenadiel’s issue. 

“Christmas is an awkward time for the family. ” He quietly began while playing with the stitches of the couch. 

“That little boy was looking much like him. The curls, the smile you name it. Everything seemed to be the same aside from the lack of unruliness Lucifer had.” his features darkened with every word and his eyes had become unfocused, lost in a point in time so long forgotten.  

“Lucifer literally raised hell when he found out.” a haunted chuckle escaped him and cleared his throat a little. 

“For Heaven and Hell, it was a betrayal and at the same time an affirmation that he had been indeed His favourite.” Always a favourite. Only the older siblings had realised that from the very begging. Father had taken his fallen brother’s features and named him their saviour. But no one ever questioned Him. That was always Lucifer place. Questioning him that is. 

“So the saviour of humankind resembled Lucifer. Now that’s a trivia you don’t hear every day!” she mused trying to lighten the mood. Instead of Amenadiel taking the hint he continued with the same grave tone. 

“He felt the impact of Father’s withdrawing more than anyone. Father was his world and He had created a new one.” his features turned to a thoughtful frown. 

“Why suddenly he is so committed on Christmas? Why suddenly everything makes sense to him?” he questioned mostly himself but the answers still eluded him. 

For Linda, it was clear that what was harboured underneath Amenadiel’s displeasure was good old sibling rivalry. Lucifer had a good point when he claimed he was as screwed up as any other patient. Obviously, his disrupted adolescent was not the only one.“Lucifer declared but was also enforced into his independence early. He was not a docile child and did not turn out to be a docile adult.” Again this was what she could offer Amenadiel’s

“Lucifer declared but was also enforced into his independence early. He was not a docile child and did not turn out to be a docile adult.” Again this was what she could offer Amenadiel for now.  

He cursed and abruptly stood up. He marched to the tree and with a sharp pull, he took out the white garland and an envelope which was previously deeply hidden within the branches. 

“Popcorn on a string and this!” he threw the envelope on her lap and crushing some of the popcorn, he took back his seat on the couch.

“How do you explain this Linda?” he fumed with his brother's actions which still could not be understood. Power, lust he could understand but what was the point of the Devil playing around with corn?

“He is bonding, something you do not do. He is experiencing feelings which include for the first time a woman and obviously a child.” Opening the letter she confirmed her suspicions. Lucifer had indeed gone through one more breakthrough. 

“Have you read this?” she asked him and already suspecting that he had not she handed him the carefully folded paper. 

 

 

“So he wants clothes... What does  _that_ mean?” He had already known that this was a letter to Santa but he had not gone as far as actually opening it. 

“It means that he wants to believe.” she simply told him and crossed her legs. 

“To Santa?” He drew a long breath and turned to look at her in disbelief.

Preventing her from replying, the elevator notified them for the arrival of two people who Amenadiel must have been expecting. Without caring much he pointed the patio and re-read the Santa letter. 

“It’s outside and he wants it done after the New Years.”

“What is all that about?” she curiously said and stretched out to follow with her eyes the two men walking out on the balcony. 

“He wants a blue spruce planted on the patio for some unfathomed reason. Something about not wanting to go back to the mountains again. 

“Amenadiel.” She drew his attention in a stern voice. 

“Don’t wait for someone who is not there anymore. Otherwise, you will lose the one who actually is.” she warned.  

“Your brother was never given a separate identity, he created one for himself and now he does it again in a healthy way.”

Their father had appointed them their identities and only Lucifer had challenged that. Amenadiel was only in the beginning of self-discovery and preferred to demonise his brother’s change over attempting to understand his own. 

“He needs his independence and was willing to test your Father’s authority to get it.” His looked at her sharply understanding setting on his mind. 

The children who don’t act up, just bottle their feelings of defiance. As a result, they rarely know the limits they are about to cross. Amenadiel and Uriel had crossed several and paid for them dearly. In a twisted reasoning, Hell could be now seen as a gift and not a punishment for his brother. A place to grow. 

“I fear Linda that from what I only now understand, Father had planned more than he led us to believe.” Where did he fit in this plan, was not clear but the chance of being a worthy piece was not good. 

“Lucifer, Michael and Gabriel were the first to be created but I was placed as the eldest, He said I was his hero but was I? I have so many questions doctor.” His voice cracked under the pressure of doubt. 

“We will need to book several sessions then.” Linda signed and stood up to the surprise of the angel, no, man across her. 

“I can’t answer your questions but I can tell you one thing with absolute certainty.” There was a soft smile on her lips and she approached him just enough to rub his shoulder. 

“He loves you. More than you think.” With an affectionate pat, she took her purse from the piano bench and headed to the elevator leaving Amenadiel in a better mood than he had been in ages. 

“Oh and Amenadiel…” She called stopping the elevator's doors from closing just in time. 

“There _is_ a very interesting purple bell on that tree and a few poorly hand-wrapped presents by Lucifer for you under that tree.” She gave him a wink and the last thing she saw was his shocked expression turning to a delighted boyish one.  

 

The End

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Songs used for this entry:
> 
> Daddy’s Gone - Glavsvegas - /watch?v=3uSdQxKaBfU
> 
> Sitting - Cat Stevens (cover Elvis Costello) - /watch?v=dhott7TobgA
> 
> Little Talks - Of Monsters and Men (cover Alexi Blue & Corey Gray) - /watch?v=1k5e6d56d4g
> 
> Space to Share - Scapegoat Wax - /watch?v=M95DSs-lJco
> 
> 2) I realise that most don’t particularly care about songs at the end of a chapter but I believe that what inspired the emotion to write an entry deserves some credit. Also, all the songs have been selected carefully and their lyrics work perfectly with the story. Just try it for once ;) 
> 
> 3) I feel that the 25th's entry will be somewhat explosive. Just to warn you, though... I have no word limit there... :D 
> 
> 4) I tried to limit the description but there was a mind & fingers mutiny, I swear that's what it was!
> 
> 5) This entry was very difficult for me. I haven't decorated yet and most of the time we just skip it due to a family loss which happened years ago. But I went with the multiple meanings of the Christmas tree. The ones that influenced this entry more were Hope and Healing.


	23. Menorah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Challenge 22 - Menorah, with Amenadiel and Linda, in Linda's office by EveningRose. Challenged by gingerpolyglot.

Linda was sitting in her office, thankful for a moment of peace.

Being a therapist had its perks – helping people, working through issues and overcoming troubles. She often had to think on her feet, or draw on past experiences. Each person was different and drawing on her skills and knowledge to help them individually was a talent.

But it also had its downsides. Those tended to intensify around Christmas, as family problems and tensions erupted; drinking problems worsened, and depression and loneliness hit those who were introverts, or alone the hardest.

She had spent the first half of her day with two lengthy back-to-back patients. The first had been outraged at the yearly gathering of family who he despised. Linda had tried suggesting that he cut loose from the negativity in his life that came with those relationships, but he had dug his heels in.

Family is family, you tolerate them until you die was the motto that some lived by. Linda acknowledged that family was important – as long as they didn’t cause you distress or harm. Her patient believed that one had to maintain in contact with their family no matter how badly they treated him. It was unfortunate for her, as she watched the confidence, happiness and stability that her patient and her strengthened and developed all year absolutely plummet as he attended Christmas events.

Her second patient had been crushingly alone, their depression worsening as the holiday season drew close. Workers were going on leave, friends were travelling out of town, and people were sheltering indoors more from the weather leaving little chance for personal connections.

Linda’s best idea had been to link the woman up with singles groups and charities. If her patient was volunteering her time serving meals to the homeless, she might feel more included on the most family-oriented day of the year.

Despite feeling equally uplifted and frustrated with her successes and failures so far, Linda was drained. She was soon to take her own leave, closing the office from Christmas Eve until the middle of next week. But until then she was here – and one of her patients had brought her a box of candy canes.

So to relieve the events of earlier, Linda was stuffing her face with candy-canes when Amenadiel knocked and then walked in.

“Greetings.” He paused, staring at her as the candy-cane cracked loudly between her teeth.

“Hi! Amenadiel, how are you?” she stuffed the box back into one of her drawers and rose from behind her desk.

“I’m good, I seem to have interrupted you at an inopportune time. I apologise. Would you like me to come back later?”

“No need! Please, sit.” Linda smoothed out her shirt, hoping Amenadiel didn’t notice the small flakes of crushed candy cane that had fallen onto it when she ripped open the wrapping and shattered it in half. Whoops.

“I’m having conflicting feelings about Christmas.”

“I see. You’re not the first.” She smiled, and Amenadiel sighed.

“Yes, as an angel I usually listen to many a prayer at this time of year asking for good fortune, health and happiness.”

“I imagine that would be very draining on you.”

“It can be, especially when I cannot assist in guiding people.”

“I know exactly what you mean.” Linda smiled, and Amenadiel nodded.

“It is a very busy time of the year.”

“It is. What’s causing your conflicting feelings?”

“Well, usually I celebrate my half-brother’s birthday with our family up above. This year, down here, is different. Lucifer is used to being alone, and Maze is still angry with me. Mom has her own family to celebrate with, and it feels weird.”

“We all have our traditions, but sometimes they don’t always happen.”

“What of your traditions?” Amenadiel asked, gesturing to the menorah that Linda had sitting on her desk.

“Well, I’m lighting the first candle on Saturday. That’s my tradition, even if it’s small it brings me comfort to do so.”

“What would you suggest I do?”

“Whatever makes you happy.”

“But the problem is I don’t know what will.” Amenadiel frowned, and Linda tilted her head.

“Amenadiel, sometimes our traditions make us feel at home. For example me lighting the menorah, and spending time with family. But sometimes, new traditions can be formed. If you feel like you want to spend the day with Lucifer and/or Mazikeen, then all you need to do is ask.”

“And what if they say no?”

“They are both stubborn creatures of habit, but they’re not heartless. Suggest something, and you might be surprised.” Linda suggested.

“You’re right, thank you.” Amenadiel smiled, and Linda returned the grin.

“You’re welcome, Amenadiel. Have a good Christmas.”

“And you. Happy Hanukkah.” Amenadiel got up from the couch, leaving out the door. Linda smiled, looking over to her menorah as she rose from her chair.

Now, where were those candy canes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Well, I hope this is okay and you all enjoy it. I haven't actually encountered a menorah before, so had to google the dates for Hanukkah. It starts on Saturday, so I figured I'd base the story around that. 
> 
> Two more stories until Christmas! The countdown is almost over! 
> 
> As I mentioned in the story - Christmas can be a challenging time. I used to get exceptionally sad around Christmas time due to my lack of friends, and it can be tough. If you're reading this and can identify with either situation - hang in there. Things will change. It will get better. There are people out there who will get you, and who will make a positive impact in your life.
> 
> I hope none of you feel alone, or anxious about Christmas and that you're all gearing up to have a happy and wonderful day. If you need to talk to someone, leave a comment or seek out someone online/on a phone helpline. There is always help if you need it. 
> 
> Stay safe and happy, everyone!


	24. Love Actually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Wandererzaehler (Friday)  
> Challenged by: gingerpolyglot  
> a) Christmas Themed “Object”: Love Actually  
> b) Main Character Interaction: Maze, Chloe, and Trixie  
> c) Place where the story will unravel: Maze and Chloe's apartment

It was the night before Christmas Eve (“ _finally_!”, as Trixie had stated earlier), and it was also Monday, which was Movie-Monday now that Maze and Chloe lived together. Soon after they had moved into their new apartment, Chloe realised that Maze, though knowing most of the popular gangster flicks and all of the movies in existence that were about the Devil in the flesh, had seen none of the classic feel-good films or had even the slightest knowledge about romance movies.

The Detective, much to Maze's dismay, had declared Monday nights to be movie-nights and the Demon had grudgingly sat down on the sofa when Chloe bribed her with popcorn. And, over time, and though she'd never, ever, ever admit it to Chloe, Maze had begun to like this genre. A bit. But she complained every time just for the arguments sake.

Tonight was the night before Christmas so Chloe had decided it was time for something a bit more special, more christmasy, something she had saved for this very night.

Maze was busy catching popcorn with her mouth while Chloe started the DVD.

“Oh please”, Maze moaned in annoyance, “what is this? I like films to begin with someone getting murdered or abducted or with the Devil cashing in a soul, not... hugs.”

“Shhh!”, Chloe hissed while she sat down next to Maze, “this is one of the best opening scenes there is to a movie, just wait and see.”

“And this music, it's just so infuriatingly emotional.”

Chloe grabbed the bowl of popcorn from Maze: “Be quiet!”

Half a minute passed in which Chloe tried to pay attention to the screen while simultaneously trying to keep Maze from stealing back the bowl.

“ _'Love is always there'_ – you do realise that's the most shitty sentence I've heard all year, don't you?”

“You won't shut up, will you?”

“Nope.”

Chloe snorted, grabbed the remote to pause the film, hesitated a moment and then stood up. She opened the door to Trixie's room carefully and looked inside: “You still awake, Monkey?”

Trixie giggled, popping her head out from underneath her blanket: “Of course!”

“You wanna watch a film with me and Maze?”

“What movie?”

“'Love Actually'.”

“Oh, _yes_!”

Trixie, taking her blanket with her, ran out of her room, crawled up onto the sofa next to Maze and snuggled up to the Demon like she had done a hundred times before, and Maze pulled her in closer, just like she always did, and since it was obvious Trixie really liked the film, Maze, in the end, kept mostly quiet through the thing. 

While Trixie stuffed huge quantities of popcorn into her mouth, Maze shot Chloe a look balancing just between annoyance and approval and hissed: “Using the child was low, Decker, really low.” 

Chloe only grinned – playing Maze got easier every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a chapter without any plot whatsoever!  
> The one tomorrow will be better. Promise. 
> 
> *Note to self: Stop procrastinating writing until its almost midnight.*


	25. Cheating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so much fun to write! Thanks for the challenge!!!! I'm really getting somewhere with my christmas mood... Jingle bells, jingle bells...!
> 
> Author: Wandererzaehler   
> Challenged by: Sanoiro  
> a) Christmas Themed “Object”: Turkey's Wishbone  
> b) Main Character Interaction: Penelope Decker - Lucifer - Trixie  
> c) Place where the story will unravel: Penthouse

“Are you finished already, dear?”, Penelope asked, regarding her granddaughter with a worried expression.

Trixie merely nodded without looking up from the plate she had barely eaten a mouthful from.  
There was an uncomfortable silence while Penelope's and Lucifer's gazes met over Beatrice's head, both looking tired, their own worry written plainly all over their faces.

“Your mother will be back soon, I'm sure.”

Trixie stared at Lucifer frowning, then declared in a choking voice: “I'll go to bed.”

She left the adults alone to change into her pajamas and crawl into Lucifer's bed which he had (acting grudgingly, naturally) offered to Penelope and Trixie while they waited for Chloe's return.

* * *

 

Lucifer checked his phone for the umpteenth time that day.

“She hasn't called me either”, Penelope sighed, “what do you think happened?”

Lucifer shrugged and, deciding he didn't need to act calmly any more for the child's sake, he tried to reassure both the Detective's mother and himself by saying: “She's with Maze, so I doubt she's in any danger. Mazikeen has clear instructions on that part. Not that she needs them any more now that they have become fast friends.”

Penelope raised an eyebrow at that and sighed tiredly: “Still, she should have called us by now. It's not like Chloe not to tell anyone what's going on.”

Lucifer nodded and, pushing down the nagging feeling of fear, he began to clear the table.

* * *

 

Penelope Decker snored. Loudly. Very, very loudly, and persistently. No matter how many times Trixie tried to make her stop, it didn't work, so in the end she slipped out of bed and left Lucifer's bedroom.

She wasn't really surprised to see that Lucifer was still up, sitting at his piano nursing a glass, an unlit cigarette in one hand. He was staring straight ahead with his shoulders slumped.

He looked tired and worried and hurt.

Trixie padded over to him, her bare feet making almost no noise on the floor, but he heard her nonetheless and turned around, smiling slightly: “You should be sleeping, Child.”

“Can't”, she said and slid onto the stool beside him.

“She'll be back, little one.”

“How can you be sure?”

“She wouldn't leave you alone for anything in the world, Beatrice.”

Trixie solemnly nodded and moved closer to Lucifer, who allowed her to snuggle up to him, hugging her with one arm.

Looking down on the child beside him – looking so unlike her mother but having inherited so many of Chloe's character traits – he couldn't help himself remember what it had felt like back in Heaven, before his fall, before humans even existed, back when he had still felt at home there with his family. He had been quite good at cheering up his brothers back then – when he wasn't feeling up to playing tricks on them, that is.

“Child”, he said, “there's something we could try to help your mother come back soon.” It wasn't so much for bringing Chloe back, he knew, but it might help Beatrice to feel a bit better and maybe get some sleep... and, who knew, maybe tomorrow morning Chloe really would call. Or better even come back.

Tomorrow was Christmas. She had to call.  
She had to come back soon... in one piece, preferably.

“Yeah?”

Lucifer grinned at Trixie's enthusiasm: “Wait here for a moment.”

A few minutes later, he reappeared in the door with a bag in his hand: “I kept this for a rainy day.”

Trixie peeped inside the bag and exclaimed: “The wishbone from our Thanksgiving dinner!”

“Exactly.”

“But how is that supposed to help Mommy?”

“People make a wish on the bone and then break it apart. Whoever has the larger part of the wishbone has won, resulting in their wish to be granted.”

Trixie rolled her eyes: “I know how a wishbone works!”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

“Sorry. But I still don't see what that has to do with my Mum.”

“It's really easy once you think about it: There's no rule saying the two opponents can't wish for the same thing, is there?”

For the first time since Penelope and Trixie had entered Lucifer's penthouse, a smile spread over Trixie's face while she began to nod eagerly: “You're a genius!”

“So I've been told.”

“But it does sound like cheating”, she scolded, the smile still making her eyes twinkle.

He shrugged, thinking: _Kinda in the job description, Child_ , and offered one side of the wishbone to Trixie. Following her example, he too closed his eyes, making his wish upon the bone with all his heart.

“Are you ready?”, he asked.

“Yes.”

“Okay then – one, two, three!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In about seven hours time I'll be opening my Christmas presents! Yay! Anyone else doing it on the 24th already? I'm curious!
> 
> My last chapter will be up on the 26th, so I wish you all a Merry Christmas until then! Have loads of fun and a good time with your family and friends :)


	26. Deviled Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unplanned babysitting and cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this, I had so much fun writing this and the previous challenges, it has helped my writing skills and made me more confident in them.

Beatrice was grinning with glee as she hid behind the couch, hurriedly wrapping a small cardboard box in some spare wrapping paper and scribbling something on it. It even had a little red bow on it, probably also a spare. Taking a quick peak around the room, she then rushed to the Christmas tree that was across the way from the couch. There was a fair amount of gifts under the tree and now there was one more as she set it on top of one of the bigger presents. 

She heard footsteps outside and voices, so she quickly ran back to the couch and sat down like nothing ever happened. Just as Trixie suspected Lucifer and her mother came inside, talking some about a case they closed up. "Anyway Lucifer you can head home if you want, me and Trixie were just going to do Christmas stuff. " Chloe told him after taking her shoes off. Lucifer hummed a bit before giving a single nod. "Alright then, I shall. I hope neither of you got coal~ " He smirked as he glanced at Trixie, who just looked like she did something. She definitely wasn't doing a good job hiding it. 

Though when it hit her that Lucifer was leaving, she jumped up, cutting her mother off who was about to say something about the coal. "Wait Lucifer! Um, take this with you, it's for you! " She didn't want it to happen this way, but it seemed that was the way it had to go. She ducked down under the tree and grabbed the present she just put under there and walked up to Lucifer to give it to him. "Wait, how did a gift for Lucifer end up under our tree monkey? " Chloe asked, a bit confused on how that happened. 

Lucifer blinked as well, stiffening some when she got close but was thankful it was a hug free approach. "For me? And yes, how did it end up under your tree? " He was wary, not taking it right away but Beatrice looked hopeful and worried both, so he did take the tiny box wrapped in green and red paper. "Well.... Okay, I did it, but I was hoping Lucifer would stay and we could all open our presents together, but since you're leaving... " She was kinda sad her plans got messes up. "I hope you will like it at least, will you open it? "

Chloe looked to Lucifer to see how he was dealing with this, hoping that he won't upset her daughter. He didn't often but still, she knew how blunt and harsh he can be, and also dense. "Yeah Lucifer, go ahead and see what Trixie gave you. " She smiled at him encouragingly, which Beatrice saw and smiled wider herself. "Yes child, I'll open it." Lucifer sighed softly, before he did begin to unwrap it, going slow since he had so many emotions running at once. This was so unexpected, another gift? He was fine and dandy with the sweater from Penelope, but now this? 

Once he got the paper off, he was greeted with a simple box. He carefully pulled the lid off and it revealed a bracelet! A thread bracelet with a few silver colored charms hanging off of it. "What.... What is it? " Lucifer asked with confusion, before picking it out of the box and watching it dangle from his fingertips. "It's a friendship bracelet Lucifer.... " Chloe said, she had no idea Trixie was making something, much less that. It was decently made, the thread was similar to the wrapping paper, red and green. One charm was a feather, the other a cloud, and the final was a star. 

Trixie giggled happily, still smiling. "It goes around your wrist! And so you will always think about me when you see it, especially if you're doing something scary with mommy. Do.... Do you like it? " There was that worry again, worry that her Devil friend wouldn't like it. Lucifer smiled a bit though and put the box aside, slipping it over his hand that had the ring and onto his wrist. "I... Do, thank you small creature. " He said somewhat nicely, despite calling her a creature still. 

It made him feel weird again, his chest was warm and it felt swollen, but in a good way. He felt this with the sweater too but on a slightly smaller scale. Chloe sighed with relief, he was nice and he even liked it! She knew he didn't lie and she saw his face, he did like it, even if he wasn't fully sure how to react or how to feel. Beatrice was pleased with herself too, smiling with glee. "You're welcome Lucifer! " She threw herself at him them to hug, making him wince before chuckling awkwardly, there was the hug.... Of course it was coming. 

Later that day, Lucifer went to Linda's office in hopes that she would help him understand better what to do. "... And they called it a friendship bracelet, it feels big but... How? And what should I do to return the favor to the spawn? " He asked the Doctor, who was just doing her best to keep calm for Lucifer and not find his confusion funny. "It's as big as it sounds, she feels you two are good friends and she made the bracelet for you to confirm that friendship. As for what you can do.... You don't need to return the gift Lucifer, it was a gift to you. " Linda said at first, but then tilted her head a little. "However, if you want to give her a gift too.... I'd say the best thing you can give her is you, Lucifer. " She said with a good natured smile. Though she was confused soon after when Lucifer gave a uncomfortable look. 

Lucifer blinked back, surprised before voicing his concerns. "I beg your pardon doctor, this is Beatrice we're talking about, she's only eight years old I believe. I can't... Nor won't-" Linda quickly realized what he was referring to and cut him off. "Not the.... adult you Lucifer, I mean do something you both would enjoy, and is legal. Bake cookies with her, most children love cookies and I know you like cooking. " She saw him relax some at that, gosh he was silly sometimes... "I know you don't enjoy her company, but after you two's little venture, surely you're getting used to it now. "

Yes he did tell her about their trip to Miroslav, he couldn't help it. Of course she didn't believe that they went to another world or anything. That was a bit annoying to deal with... Lucifer sighed some, indeed she was correct about the company thing, he still didn't enjoy it but he was coping with it better. "I suppose I am.... Just as long as she doesn't cling to me too many times, I can deal with it. " Linda smiled wider at this. "Good, she'll appreciate it I think. Those 'clings' though are her way of showing her affection for you, . " The doctor thought it was a miracle he hadn't broken the little child's heart with his annoyance of her hugs. Unless of course the kid didn't notice or mind. "Yes well she should find a new way. " 

The rest of the session went on okay and they both went home. The next day, Chloe called Lucifer somewhat early, sounding just a bit sleepy. "Lucifer.... I hate to ask you this, but can you watch Trixie for me and take her to school in a few hours? The police station called me, they need me to take care of some paperwork that another officer couldn't do, they called a sick day. And Maze is off bounty hunting I guess and Trixie's normal babysitter isn't answering her phone. " Lucifer did his best to keep up with what she was asking, having just woken up to her call. "Wait.... You want me to babysit your spawn? " Lucifer asked with a bit of shock.

He heard Chloe sigh over the phone, probably rubbing her forehead too. "Yes, look I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't necessary, she'll probably sleep most of the time and I should be back in time to pick her up from school. All you need to do is make sure she gets her lunch, make breakfast for her and just stay at the apartment while she sleeps in case she wakes up. You can call me if something happens, okay? Please Lucifer, I don't want to leave her alone. " He could hear the worry in her voice at the end, which made him give in. "Alright Detective, you shall have your Devil nanny. I'll head there now. " Chloe knew he wasn't happy, but she was thankful he agreed. "Thank you Lucifer, I appreciate it. Oh and don't leave the apartment unless it's to take her to school. And drive like a sane human being, please. " 

Lucifer snickered at that, grinning. "But you know I'm not a sane human being, or a human being at all. I suppose I'll fake it for you and the spawn though. And don't forget you will owe me a favor after this." Chloe rolled her eyes, two Devil references in one hour, she wasn't sure if she could handle another so early. Then a favor on top of it all. "Right, whatever. Anyway thanks and take care. " Lucifer told her she was welcome before hanging up. He then got dressed and headed out to his car, driving at the speed limit this time as he made his way to her apartment. 

Chloe apparently was in quite the rush, she was gone by the time he got there. She must of called after she was dressed or something... or she didn't drive like a normal sane human being. Lucifer was quiet as he snuck inside, keeping his eyes open for the little human, almost expecting her to jump out and attack any minute now. But all was quiet, all he heard was the sound of his own footsteps. Curious and not at all just a little worried, Lucifer carefully snuck up to her door and peaked inside, making sure there was indeed a little human there, sleeping peacefully. Once he saw there was he smirked, before closing the door with a soft click. 

It didn't take long for Lucifer to get bored, in fact about ten minutes of waiting. Thinking back on what Linda said, he got up from sitting on the couch and made his way to the kitchen. He had one recipe in mind they could make, peanut butter chocolate chip cookies. They were easy too, so he could do them with a little human distraction. And Chloe had everything he needed, plenty of butter, a unopened bag of white chocolate chips, a whole jar of creamy peanut butter, both brown and white sugar, vanilla, baking soda, flour and two nice big eggs! He was pleased to see it all, so he walked back to Beatrice's room and knocked on the door to wake her up. It was about six in the morning, probably early for a kid, but he didn't think about that. He saw the note on the door Chloe left that said to get her to school at nine, so they had two hours of cookie time! The last hour they'd need to get ready and eat breakfast. 

Trixie mumbled in her sleep, slowly opening her eyes. She was facing her door, so she saw Lucifer, but it was dark and she stiffened, afraid at first since she didn't recognize the tall, dark figure by her door since she couldn't see his face clearly. All she knew is it wasn't her mother or father. " C'mon small human, wake up. I found out your mum has cookie supplies and I figured you'd want to make some with me. " He told her, confused as to why she was just laying there. Once he spoke of course she recognized him. "Lucifer!" She said, darting out of bed to give him a hug. While she was clung to his waist, his words about cookies sunk in. "Ohhh cookies? Mommy never makes cookies, never has the time. What time is it anyway? It looks dark. "

Lucifer froze up some from the hug, scolding himself for not expecting that. Then catching up to what the little thing was saying to him. "Six, I believe. We have two hours, so less clinging, more cookie baking, yes? " Trixie nodded in agreement and let go, giggling and darting off to the kitchen. He left the ingredients out, so she gazed with joy at them all. "What's the peanut butter for? " She never heard of baking cookies with peanut butter before. Lucifer followed her back after closing her door, glad to be free of her affection. "For flavor, we're going to make peanut butter chocolate chip cookies. Quite simple and easy really. "

Trixie's eyes were still wide, that sounded so good! "What can I do, what can I do!? " She asked, jumping up and down cheerfully. Lucifer hummed, going over all what they needed to do in his head. He then grabbed a bowl, two sticks of butter and a spoon. "Here, unwrap these and soften them both together in this bowl. " The Devil said after handing her the objects. Beatrice nodded and gladly took them, moving to a clear part of the counter and getting to work. "Wow, this stuff is kinda hard. "She commented as she tried just squishing the butter with the spoon. Lucifer was mixing and measuring the flour, sugars and peanut butter when she said so, making him pause and watch how she was doing it. "Try using the spoon to shave butter off the sticks, then start smashing it, it works easier that way. " Lucifer suggested to the child. 

Beatrice looked confused at first, but just before he was about to repeat it, albeit annoyed, she seemed to catch up and caught on. She started to do just as he suggested and she was making good progress that way! The butter was turning nice and creamy, instead of just cold sticks. Lucifer was pleased with this and finished up his end. Soon it was ready for the butter and thanks to the little human, it went along quite easy! It wasn't long before Devil and child alike were scooping up small cookie dough balls and placing them on the cookie sheet, Lucifer correcting their size and distance from each other of course since she kept making them too big.

Now came the baking, which was much less fun for Trixie. She was bored as she watched him turn them in the oven. "When will they be done? " She asked, sounding hopeful that it would be soon. Lucifer was caught off guard a little, bit answered. "About five more minutes, then they should cool off a bit. " He didn't understand what the issue was, they only took like 20 minutes a batch. To him that was pretty fast. But for kids, especially bored ones, felt like forever. Lucifer found it both kinda annoying but amusing watching her pout in waiting. 

Soon the first batch was done and Trixie was happy to nibble a cookie once Lucifer allowed her to. He didn't remember Chloe saying anything about being unable to have sweets. Of course it probably slipped her mind, too busy worried about everything else she wanted him to know, like taking her to school. Overall their free time was actually not so bad Lucifer had to admit.

Once all the cookies were done, Lucifer relaxed on the couch, though jumped a little in surprise when Trixie bounced up next to him, cookie in hand. "Hey Lucifer, since mommy isn't home, can I see your wings again? Please? " She asked him in a sweet, hopeful manner. The Devil shifted uncomfortably, partly from the request and partly from how close she was. "I suppose little human.... Just keep your messy fingers to yourself. " He gestured to her crumby hands, which made her giggle. "I will! "

Still hesitant, Lucifer leaned forward to make space for the two dark colored wings that soon appeared on his back. They looked the same as they did back then, dark brown and black feathers with gold flecks at the ends. Beatrice made a happy soft hum to see them again, scooting closer to him but not grabbing. "Thank you... They're so pretty. " She said to him softly with a happy, but tired look in her eyes. The Devil was still wary of being touched, but relaxed a little to her soft words. "... Yes child, you're welcome I suppose.... "

The rest of the day went by just as Chloe hoped, she was a little upset after she found out they had made cookies six in the morning, but the fact Trixie did all her homework and everything kept her satisfied. Deep down she was just glad the place was in one piece and Trixie wasn't late for school. Lucifer of course tried to say he hated every second of it, but even he couldn't bring himself to say it. It wasn't that bad, to his shock... He still would like some form of payment, even if he never collected. Except for the dance, he had convinced Chloe to come by Lux later and dance with him once she could find her babysitter. Whenever that'd be... Until then though, life moved on like normal, or as normal as it did for them all.


	27. Heartfelt Gifts - Christmas Day Challenge 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Christmas Challenge by EveningRose.

Lucifer sat outside on his balcony looking over LA, the lights on the skyline glittering. Sipping from his glass of scotch, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

This year was always a strange time of year for him. Despite the majority of people gearing up for Christmas, being excited and madly purchasing gifts and decorating their houses and surroundings, Lucifer was always detached from it.

Naturally the events surrounding his half-brother had been chaotic. Of course his Father hadn’t impregnated the woman himself, but had blessed the child. And Lucifer thought that him being cast down to Hell had been an uproar. He had been able to hear the fighting from his throne in the days after that incident.

He cared not to celebrate a child that his Father had deemed so worthy to be on the earth over himself, nor to buy into any of the traditions that accompanied Christmas. Except for drinking.

He hated spending time with his family, and couldn’t understand why people crammed themselves into houses full of relatives they despised only to complain about it later. It was much more fun to spend it making your own party, as he and Maze had done in previous years.

It was a few minutes until midnight, and when he heard the elevator doors ding he figured that Maze had arrived early, come to start their drinking and talking. Despite the tense moments that they’d had, they were still closely bonded and Lucifer was glad that he could talk to her about his family issues and know that she would understand completely.

“You’re early.” He commented as he heard footsteps across the floor of his penthouse.

“I didn’t realise we had a date.” Chloe replied, and Lucifer opened his eyes and turned around in his chair to look at her.

“Detective, what a surprise.”

“I’m sorry. Am I interrupting something?”

“No. I was expecting you to be Mazikeen.”

“Should I leave?” she asked, fiddling with a small box as he shook his head.

“No need. Sit, please.” He motioned to the chair next to him, putting down his empty glass on the table.

“Would you like a drink?”

“Sure. I’ll have whatever.” Chloe smiled, and Lucifer got up to fetch a glass, pouring out a sliver of scotch for her and setting it down.

“What brings you here at this time of the night? Shouldn’t you and Beatrice be busy doing Christmas-y things?”

“Beatrice is already in bed and asleep, and I’ve already filled her stocking from Santa and put the presents under the tree.”

“You came here just to see me? To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Well, I partially came to scold you for putting a hundred dollar lingerie store gift voucher in my advent calendar, but I also came to give you something.”

“A gift?”

“Yes. A gift, just for you.”

“Detective, is Christmas time all it takes to get you into bed?” he asked, raising his eyebrows as a smile played on his lips.

“No.” she laughed, and he sighed.

“Such a shame.”

“I got you a gift.”

“And it’s not you, you say.”

“It’s not physical. A material gift, if you will.”

“Another one? Saving Lux was big enough.”

“This one is a little more personal.” Chloe turned the box over in her hands, and he stared at it.

“You didn’t have to get me anything. I don’t even celebrate Christmas.”

“I know. And I don’t expect you to. But I wanted to give you something because that makes me happy.” Chloe held out the box to him, and he took it.

“It’s small enough to contain your underwear, perhaps a last minute turn of events is in the future?”

“Lucifer, just open it.” Chloe laughed again as he lifted the tape and unfolded the paper, sliding it off the box. Taking off the lid he stared at the object inside, his breath catching a little in his throat.

“You know I hate name tags.”

“Yes, I do. But I thought this might be better.”

Picking up the plaque, he ran his fingers over its surface.

 _Lucifer Morningstar – Civilian Consultant_ was etched into the gold, a small LAPD crest sitting in the corner. It was identical to the name plaque that Chloe had at work on her desk.

“Does this mean we can’t share your desk anymore?” he asked, meeting her gaze and she shook her head as she took a sip of her drink.

“No. You can sit it next to mine, if you’d like.”

“Detective, I’m touched.” Lucifer set it down on the glass table back in its box, reaching for her hand.

“You’re welcome. Happy Christmas, Lucifer.”

“It is now that you’re around.” He smiled, letting his thumb run over the back of her hand.

\--

When Maze came in through the elevator a couple of hours later carrying two bottles of vodka and spotted Lucifer and Chloe on the terrace, she paused in the doors. The smile on Lucifer’s lips and Chloe’s relaxed shoulders were things she hadn’t seen in a long time, and something in her loathed to be the one to end the moment – no matter how repulsive she found it.

So instead she hit the close doors button, leaving the bottles of vodka on the bar as she left, locking the club up as she ushered out the last of the staff. She and Lucifer could complete their tradition later, and in the mean time she would make sure there were no interruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such great fun, and I've enjoyed the different challenges so much. Hope you all had a wonderful time reading these, and everyone had a good Christmas Day/period. :)


	28. On a Wing and a Prayer - Christmas Day Challenge 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Entry for Lucifer’s Christmas Countdown Challenge. Written by Sanoiro.
> 
> Summary: Beatrice leads Lucifer to new uncharted paths this holiday season. What makes a man and what makes a believer? Joyous, precious, burned to crisp and even bitter presents will be given today. Even from Father himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry was planned for over a month but writing the last section was hard. It is based on a cheesy idea I had about a year ago so I knew how it would end but with people always around me these days it didn’t turn out exactly right but it came really close to what I wanted to give you. This is the end of my Christmas countdown entries and is also connected to Guilty as Sin. If you were wondering why it ends as it does... Then here you have why. 
> 
> By the way I made the gif when I wrote the plot so I was itching to post it for over 27 days! Not to mention that the male figure is actually Ellis. 
> 
> Finally, I have a “short” outtake which will probably be posted tomorrow and clear up a few things for you. 
> 
> Also I hope I managed to edit this properly but if you spot a mistake or two not to worry I’ll be back to re-edit it later tonight.

 

* * *

 

**On a Wing and a Prayer**

 

 

 

 

> Quote from Lucifer (Comic):
> 
> Perhaps this is the ultimate freedom, the freedom to leave.

****

 

* * *

  **(27th of December)**

 

“You know I still wonder how much of it was planned. How much of it, he knew in advance. I thought I was rebelling. I thought I was defying his rule. No, I was merely fulfilling another tiny segment of his great and powerful plan.” His words were rushed and he toyed with his mending finger. If he had been a mortal it would have bled by the friction a good while ago.

“Lucifer you will have to wait for next week for us resume our sessions, I’m in the middle of the ocean!” Linda’s voice carried anxiously due to his tormented tone.

“I know Doctor! I know… I sent you at this blasted cruise and obviously, I wasn’t thinking right! Then again you deserve it… Doctor-“ his voice croaked under an invisible pressure.

“Lucifer why did you call me?” She asked him in the soothing manner he usually responded to.

“Doctor… I feel I’m forgetting something… something important.” His body slumped on the floor next to his bed as he tugged his hair in aggression. These broken words were the last thing Linda heard before he dropped the call to let the frustration and the despair overcome him.

 

* * *

**(20th of December)**

 

 The mattress felt heavy over her shoulders. With great reluctance, she kicked the blankets and shivered at the loss of her warm bedding. With several small coughs, she experimentally cleared her throat. So far there was no indication of a cold taking over or a hint of a stuffy nose. Cautiously she moved her arms and feet and all appeared to be fine. With a relief, she got up and her breath hitched at the abrupt painful tingling her torso gave away momentarily. Perhaps it was not meant to be then. 

The mattress felt heavy over her shoulders. With great reluctance, she kicked the blankets and shivered at the loss of her warm bedding. With several small coughs, she experimentally cleared her throat. So far there was no indication of a cold taking over or a hint of a stuffy nose. Cautiously she moved her arms and feet and all appeared to be fine. With a relief, she got up and her breath hitched at the abrupt painful tingling her torso gave away momentarily. Perhaps it was not meant to be then. 

Without caring about slippers her bare feet carried her to the kitchen where she already knew that if she was lucky a grilled sandwich would wait for her. That is if Lucifer didn’t have another craving this morning which she wished he had.

“Good morning, child!” His warm voice always relaxed her. Sitting on the stool, he was sipping from their last surviving teacup. Tea-parties had become a bit more adventurous and wild lately with Lucifer much to the dismay of her mum. When she struggled to get to the stool next to him, he noncommittally steadied her by holding her upper arm and pushed her upwards. 

“No craving this morning?” She quipped and glared at him. 

“Your mother provided me with two sandwiches today Beatrice, therefore no chocolate-chip pancakes for you today.” He barely took his eyes from the newspaper yet his lips twitched slightly. 

“You could have helped…” she grumbled picking small bites from her sandwich. 

“And you could have not ratted us out to your mother.” he chided. Putting his paper to the side, he laid his head on his right hand. Patiently he waited for her to finish her meal and his brows knitted in disbelief when she declared she was still hungry.

“Aren’t you supposed to be sick Beatrice?” He eyed her speculatively and poured her a glass of cold milk as he had been instructed by the Detective. 

The child exhaled and her shoulders twitched. 

“I have the worst of luck, every year I’m sick around Christmas Eve which is also my birthday!” she whispered with glinted eyes and Lucifer instinctively took a step backwards. He had been there before and this was his last clean homewear.  

“Why don’t you like children Lucifer?” she asked him full of innocence. He had long ago decided that the best tactic with Beatrice’s questions was to tell her only the core idea of the answer or try to avoid giving an answer altogether. The second was, of course, the Detective’s strong recommendation. 

“I like you.” he told her with a hint of surprise in his voice. He actually liked this little child. Still, she was a force of nature and probably he would never cease to feel startled and a bit violated whenever she threw herself on him.

 She blinked and rolled her eyes. This was obviously not the answer she wanted.

“Can you imagine Maze as a child?” he decided to approach the subject from a different angle. After almost a month of living with his demon, the child must have had a clearer view of Maze.  

“Was she awesome?” Beatrice’s eyes sparkled and her features lighted up at the mentioning of her favourite celestial being.  

Was he supposed to feel jealous? But the devil did not experience jealousy. And yet Linda had proved him wrong once. As for the child, if living with Maze had not been an eye-opener she was more peculiar that he had originally thought. Hence not having the clearer view in his current playing cards now. 

“More like downright terrifying and she had thousands of siblings to compete to including my own nephew." Imbriel’s little indecency had after all gotten him murdered. His brother’s desires had meant the beginning of the end for the peace of the Silver City. But that was a story which Beatrice would have to wait a few good years to hear. 

 “Maze is your niece?” She asked in the same disturbingly awed voice which had Lucifer cringing at the very thought but also in admittance that he was indeed envious of his own demon. What was with the Decker women in this house? 

“Child if she were really my niece I would indeed be the wicked devil the world believes me to be. Now miss avoidance, are you unwell?” 

She gave a half shrug and her shoulders tremored a bit but just enough to make Lucifer in an impulse move to check her temperature with the back of his hand on her forehead. 

 “I have the dumbest of luck dad says.” Getting down from the stool she reached the couch and from underneath the seat cushion, she got a small red book. 

“I’m always sick on Christmas Eve so he bought me this” she handed the book to him and this time she used his forearm to help herself up the stool. 

“Five steps to not be a Grinch… Does it help?” he questioned in mild interest. 

“Never tried it.” Her surly tone let him know that Douche’s gift had not been so well received. She turned her face away and drank slowly some of her milk only to make a disgusted face. 

“Beatrice I think we have to try this together!” If his determination had not taken her by surprise, him snatching away her cold milk certainly had.  

* * *

  **1\. Drink cocoa**

“First advice, drink cocoa!” her delighted voice laughed as he took out the three needed ingredients. 

“As you instruct my lady” he teased her in the same lively voice making her laugh even louder. 

“Lucifer you are doing it wrong.” she complained while peaking over his shoulder from standing on the top of the counter behind him. 

“Beatrice I have cocoa, milk and sugar! What may I possibly be doing wrong?” Sarcasm was always his strongest suit but the look he was currently getting by the spawn, had him for a moment in trance. The child certainly resembled her mother but her cheek was all Beatrice. 

“You need cinnamon, vanilla powder and salt!” she hugged his neck from behind and balanced herself between his back and the counter behind him.  

“Beatrice initiate me to the Christmas cocoa preparation if you please.” Instead of feeling fidgety he welcomed the weight on his shoulders him, as well as, the sensation of her warm tinkling breathed words. 

Opening the cupboard he took out each requested ingredient and handed it to her, one at a time to throw into the string by him mixture. Some made in the pot and some just provided the room with a very interesting sweet aroma. The result was a fragrant hot chocolate which made both of them moan at their very first taste. 

“My favourite is with rose and vanilla but Mom prefers the orange flavoured one.” 

 Setting her cup down after finishing her drink with one last large gulp, she carefully poured herself one more cup under Lucifer's disapproving gaze despite afterwards smirking and getting a refill for himself. 

“Lucifer we have a problem.” Beatrice lifted the coca’s box and with an effective upturn he realised that he had used all the mixture. 

“Grandma bought her this from Europe! You had to use the other box!” She hugged herself as the horror set in.

“Bloody F… rack!”  he had to fix this promptly. 

“That’s a bad word.” the child reprimanded him with a scowl.

“Really Beatrice? Now? Really?”  He jammed his hands into his pocket and took out his phone. 

“Harrods Exclusive VIP personal shopper manager how…” the familiar voice greeted him. “Clive I have a new order for you and I want it by tomorrow morning.” This was not an order, though, it was a deliver or perish 

“Clive I have a new order for you and I want it by tomorrow morning.” This was not an order, though, it was a deliver or perish.

“Were the elf shoes satisfactory my lord?” Had that man no life preservation instincts Lucifer had caught himself wondering more than once since he had first met him, years ago. 

“Clive forget the blasted shoes! I need all your cocoa variations. Exclusive, common, even the numbered pieces we both know you can get your hands at!” He held out his palm and high-fived an overhearing Beatrice

“Whatever you wish my lord. They will be sent out in less than an hour!” Clive promised him and the call ended with a relieved Beatrice and Lucifer drinking his second cup of cocoa in peace.  

* * *

  **2\. A Letter to Santa**

“Second advice, write a letter to Santa.” Carefully she tore two pages from the end of the book and handed Lucifer one of them. 

“They provide the required stationary, how extraordinarily thoughtful!” Playing around with the paper he sobered when Beatrice titled her head and narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. 

 “So I have a wish, I write it down and it is supposed to come true. Isn’t that the basic concept? May I ask for a lady to fall head over hills for me I wonder…” What he desired was the Detective. If such a wish was ethical was of no consequence but Father knew he regrettably needed some divine intervention if he ever wanted progress their friendship. Santa would have to do then. 

“Santa is not a Genie!” She told him exasperated with his lack of basic knowledge. 

“Elaborate Beatrice!” There was his only hope for accelerating this blasted tiptoeing he had found himself at the moment into with the Detective. 

“But if he is… then there are rules and you can’t have that.” With a thoughtful expression, she held out a pen for him and started writing down her letter. 

“Well that is indeed unacceptable” he murmured to himself. So what he could ask for then? His head loomed over Beatrice and she covered her letter quickly. 

He had only gotten the Dear Santa part out and that left him with no idea on what he should write about. 

“Were you good this year Lucifer?” Beatrice asked him with some hesitation. 

“Not really… Is that a hard rule?” He asked and heated his third helping of hot cocoa at a fresh cup in the microwave. Without waiting for her to ask for her third serving, he took out one more cup and filled it with the now lukewarm beverage. 

“It’s supposed to be.” Her list of naughtiness this year was endless he had to admit pondering all the past events. Regardless of what he approved he guessed that according to the Detective’s perception of right and wrong the child had not been that good this year. Hitting a bully, maiming her doll, taking bribes of cash and chocolate. 

“What is the worst that can happen?” he looked heavenward. Famous last words he supposed.

“Humiliation, embarrassment, fire, explosions, collisions, tears, nudity, and death. But that was just bad luck involving a battery operated doll last year and it’s very unlikely to happen twice.” His encouraging smile slipped and drew back from the terrifying creature in front of him.  

“Kidding! You get a lump of coal.” she said without much care and wrote down the last lines of her letter.

“Worst case scenario Beatrice, we will have a Christmas Day barbeque.” His eyebrows waggled and she batted her eyes in return. Father, he liked this child. 

Folding his letter carefully, later on, he felt liberated. He had not asked for something special nor for something he could not purchase by himself. On the contrary, a dozen of clothes was not of any consequence on his finances. The child-proof feature though was a game changer for him. Since when was he so accustomed to small hands touching him? When had the child managed to compete her mother on this newfound experience of his called affection?

He pushed his neatly folded paper and she put them in separate folders. With the writing, task finished Beatrice opened her little book and turned the pages until she found the one she was searching for. 

* * *

**3\. Bake**

 “Advice three, bake.” Her forehead puckered and her face fell. If the burned cookies Chloe had brought with her on their trip to the mountains as a snack were anything to go by, his little human was not particularly skilled in baking. Then again Maze always had a tendency of not distinguishing the fine difference between baked and burned. 

“Have I ever failed to deliver? Have you ever been unsatisfied with your breakfast?” Granted he had little to no experience in baking but he was sure he could pull this off better than his demon. 

 “No.” she admitted and her eyes searched his for something. 

 “Have you ever failed?” The settled gravity on her features unsettled him a little and not the question itself.

“Plenty of times.” He took the book from her hands and scanned the page for the required ingredients. The instructions were clear and everything they needed was in the cupboard he had previously opened for the cocoa. With a few adjustments, they would be able to make more than enough. 

“But I do not intend to fail today.” And yet he partially did fail.

The mixture was lumpy and no matter how hard he whisked, it stubbornly remained so. Yet Beatrice seemed to be more than pleased with the result. He couldn’t help but wonder, just what Maze had scarred her with during their baking session a few days ago. 

“All it needs now is kneading and then to roll out the dough!” She said at her clapping, a cloud of flour raised in the air. Both had been covered in flour, egg whites and what he had an inkling was cocoa from the last hot chocolate bunch she had asked him to make before starting the baking process. 

“Don’t!” She slapped his hands inches away from the dough giving him a disapproving piercing look.  

“Jewellery off!” she ordered him and pointed his ring. 

“I think not!” he admonished holding protectively his right hand close to his chest effectively smearing his top white the sugary substance he was whisking before. 

The staring contest had a winner and a crestfallen Lucifer handed his ring to Beatrice. 

“You can wear it around your neck with the string.” At the tips of her toes she reached for the butcher’s string and made a long chain for his ring. 

When she settled again on the stool she gestured him to duck in order to pass the makeshift chain through his neck. Lucifer chuckled and taking it from her he passed it through her neck instead. 

“There is something inside the rock.” she murmured examining the ring in the sun lighten kitchen. 

“Indeed there is.” With his finger freed of his ring, he expected the feeling of suffocation to come back to him as that had been the case for years. He slowly worked the dough, retrieved the rolling pin and the cookie cutters only to see Beatrice still playing with the jewellery.  

“What is it made of?” The child wore the too broad for her ring at her petite finger and then let it fall on her chest where it suspended from the thin string around her neck. Lucifer placed a damp towel over the dough and turned to have her full attention. 

“This is a material of what my old home used to build things with.” He pointed the sliver band of the ring. The Silver City was not just a pretty name, it was a blindingly beautiful place. At least at the beginning. 

 “The black rock is a mixture of a certain kind of ash and a very rare liquid, which reminds me where I was sent to and why.” The black stone glimmered in the light and his eyes caught what he knew there was inside but as he never took the ring off his finger, he hadn’t taken a good look of it in years. 

“As for what is inside…” He trailed with the memories of when he decided to craft this ring for his peace of mind. For some reason, he could not part from that small object for long which had resulted on a jewellery being made to keep it on him at all times.  

“Is it valuable?” Beatrice asked and relaxed her head back on his chest while they were both looking at the faint shape of a small shadow inside the obsidian jewel.

“Something tells me that it is dear. Something tells me that it truly is.” Lucifer held the ring for a few more moments the air before placing it on the child’s chest and tapping it lightly conveying with the gesture that he was trusting her to keep it safe for the day. 

“If we make some holes we can cheat a bit with the fourth advice” She recommended whilst rolling with vigour the pin over the dough. Lucifer winked at her and passed her a straw and a ginger man cookie cutter. 

 Seven baking sheets later and a near call of fire, they had several good bunches and two entire sheets of burned to crisp black gingerbread men. 

“You said we wouldn’t fail today.” she accused him poking the burned cookies.  

“And we did not.” he stubbornly told her. 

 “I had a tree delivered to the penthouse today and it needs ornaments! A lot of them…” Six dozens of small black cookies would not be enough to decorate a 6’ 4” Christmas tree. 

Whilst wondering whether he should have to cancel or not the decorator from taking over the trimming, his little darling presented him with two very interesting bags.  

“Fourth advice?” He guessed despite not being able to understand how these two bags could help.

“Yep!” Beatrice cheered and threw the small bag to him. He caught it midair grinning at her apparently contagious enthusiasm. 

“Advice four, decorate!” they squealed together.

* * *

 **4\. Decorate**  

“Are you sure this is supposed to go like this?” Lucifer licked his lips and tried to pass the needle through the popped corn without breaking it in half.  

“You are asking me after a seven feet garland?” She signed and quickly painted one more bottle cap. 

The Detective had persuaded him that a Christmas tree would have been a good idea even if he wouldn’t be at home this year, because of replacing his bleach vandalised bathtub and all that. Yet a Christmas tree trimmed of burned cookies, bottle caps painted by Beatrice and corn had not been his initial plan when he caved to the suggestion.

Wanting to distance himself from the holiday, he found it difficult to do so with this child and her mother constantly around him. Therefore, he had carefully placed all the strings on the burned cookies to avoid upsetting Beatrice. He had also accidentally pricked his fingers countless of times, thankfully without being a mortal around the child. Finally, they had used her “Recycle caps for wheelchairs” stash for building up the number of his tree's ornaments. Not to mention that Maze would be furious with the lack of corn for her movie night tomorrow. 

Gladly defeated, he popped a couple of popcorns in his mouth and joyfully returned to his task when he felt a wet trail on his left cheek. 

“No eating the decorations!” she ordered him for the hundredth time that evening but now there was a paint brush on his cheek leaving a trail of blue paint down to his chin. 

Being quicker than her he dipped his fingers in the orange paint and left several spots on her forehead and nose. In less than five minutes they were both panting. Beatrice was sporting several more colourful spots on her nose and cheeks while Lucifer had a small green handprint on his right cheek. 

“Fifth Advice?” Lucifer offered as a form of surrender. 

When his demon child nodded he let out a shaky breath and raised his thumb into the air. 

* * *

  **5\. Wrap the Presents Yourself and be the Gift this Christmas**

The lock jammed a bit but under her persistence, it gave away and the door opened widely. Nothing appeared to be amiss and for that she was thankful. A lingering sweet smell was still in the air and the soft buzzing from the television was the only sound that could be heard in the dark living area.  

With some difficulty, she could see that the kitchen was not exactly the disaster area she was expecting it to be. It was clustered with plates and hundreds of bite-sized cookies. Colourful caps were everywhere and a large bowl was filled with an insane amount of popcorn. 

Tiptoeing behind the couch she saw the two culprits curled together sleeping peacefully. The large green loungewear robe was securely wrapped over Trixie and a large arm was holding her securely from falling from the couch's edge. The soft light from the Grinch movie gave away enough light for her to see the paint on her daughter's cheeks and soft hair. Lucifer, on the other hand, was sporting the curliest hair she had seen on him up to this point highlighted with several strikes of blue and green. 

“Lucifer how many cups of cocoa did you drink?” She demanded to know and ruffled in a gentle manner both his and Trixie’s hair. If the cups in the table were anything to go by, they had gone through all the cocoa there was in the house but hopefully not hers. 

“Not to worry Detective, an adequate supply has already been ordered to satisfy you and both your munchkins.” He lisped a few words sleepily and tightened his hold on Beatrice before relaxing again and he let sleep overtake him. 

“That’s a sugar crash for you mister!” she laughed softly leaving the pair to take an evidently by their day’s adventures much deserved nap. 

 

* * *

  **24th of December**

 

Three boxes of her favourite promptly delivered imported hot chocolate brand had not appeased the dear Detective. With a dirty look, he stole a glance at her drinking her morning coffee in the kitchen while he was confined under piles of photos. She had said it was time to carry his weight around. Yet arranging her photos with Detective Douche was a low blow of her. 

Penny had already arranged a couple of large photo albums but he had to look though years of marriage, courtship and Beatrice’s birth to arrange them according to the year they were taken. Sometimes he caught himself lingering over pictures of a carefree Chloe and at the silly expressions Beatrice made for the camera as a toddler.

“He said he would be here half an hour ago!” Chloe impatiently threw the rest of her coffee to the drain and run to the door to check outside for their impending guest.

“We still have fifteen more minutes.” Penny informed her by checking her watch. 

The Detective closed the door and went back to the kitchen to pour herself a new cup of coffee. Before she added the sugar a sharp knock was heard and both Penny and the Detective flew at the door. 

A short plump man walked inside the apartment and left his black umbrella near the door. His old-fashioned bowler black hat was lifted to reveal a descending pure white hairline. He politely smiled to the two women and set down the large leather bag he was carrying. He raised his sleeve and checked his golden watch and his large moustache twitched in satisfaction at his punctuality. 

“Ten more minutes to go.” The voice was warm and pacifying but a chill crept down Lucifer’s back. 

“To the room Doctor?” Penny suggested and took the bag from the old man. 

“Is she still like a clockwork?” He asked following the two women.

“Always,” Chloe told him and chewed nervously her right thumb’s nail. 

Surely enough a small whimper was heard at 10:30. 

Lucifer raked his fingers through his hair and followed the noise to the child’s room. At the door, the Detective was holding the handle for dear life while Penny was helping the doctor to set everything near a whining Beatrice. 

“It always begins like this. About an hour before her birthday then it becomes worse. Every freaking single year!” She whimpered as the spawn tried to take far away from her a little from the doctor who drew with quick expertise some blood for testing. What worried him most though was some of the instruments laying around the room. 

The child’s breath grew laboured with every passing minute and at every tremble, Chloe and Lucifer jumped slightly to check on her.  He clenched his fists in synch of Beatrice’s every hitched breath which was accompanied by the almost inaudible escaped sob from her mother. 

“How long have you treated her?” His voice came out harsher than he had expected but it had no apparent effect on the Doctor who continued to check the child every once in a while. 

“Since she was born.” The Detective replied for him. 

“There is nothing wrong with the child Mr.-“ the deep voice inquired and the unsettling feeling returned. 

“ _That_  is _not_ nothing!” He extended his hand and showed him the suffering Beatrice. 

“Everything has come back clear. Every test prescribed and not has been done up to this point and two hours per year is not considered a threatening condition.” The Doctor probed his fingers on the small chest and put the stethoscope in his ears.

What he heard must have good because he gave an encouraging smile to the Detective. 

“Everything except something was missing.” Penny pressing her hands on her cheeks had the need to talk about this in the open no matter how trivial it was.

“True. But she is not the first case and is of no consequence on what she is now experiencing.” The Doctor supplied adjusting the most disturbing for Lucifer item that had come out from his bag.

Unclenching his fists in an effort to relax he realised that he had trapped between his fingers a few old photos he was supposed to put into order some time ago. Chloe looked at him to see the damaged photos and a ghost smile made its appearance. There in the middle of the photo were her and Dan at their very first night with the whole gang before they got together. 

“We had just finished our advanced training abroad.” She traced the photo in which she had a lazy grin and was ogling Dan’s bare back as he drank from his beer can. 

“The next day we were together…” He knew she needed the distraction but he doubted she knew how much this was bothering him. He had not forced his hellish past on her so why was she forcing him the equally hellish to him past of hers now of all moments.

“It was an impulse and it did not end well. I can’t do impulsive anymore Lucifer. Do you understand me?” She whispered although he was sure that Penny and the Doctor had heard everything and understood the meaning of her words better than he did. 

He drew a long breath and took her hand in his to apply an affirmative pressure. His smile was mirrored in hers and he knew that a new breakthrough with Linda would have to be discussed soon. 

“Doctor… What is your name?” He asked him still holding Chloe’s hand in one palm and the photos at the other. 

“Gibhor Voight but you can call be Gabe!” he replied cheerfully and checked his watch again. 

“Gibhor?” Lucifer tensed and only relaxed at the startled yelp Chloe let out when he clenched his fists. 

“I was named by peculiar people I suppose.” 

“Yes, it certainly holds an interesting _divine_ meaning … And what does Beatrice miss according to your tests Doctor?” Suspicion was flooding him but he knew better than believe that the self-righteous bastard would ever take the form of such a pathetic creature to meddle with his life. 

“Nothing much just her rhesus antigens. All 61 of them are absent.” At that information, Lucifer abruptly stood up and towered the old man. 

“That is not possible,” Lucifer growled through clenched teeth. 

“I said the same thing.” Chloe lifted the haze from his mind meeting his now wild dark eyes. 

“They say it is inherited like blood groups but neither I nor Dan has a family history of lacking all rhesus antigens. At least one of us should have the same rarity. I even tasted my father’s bloodied clothes for this!” She was near hysterics as she was reliving the frustration over Trixie’s peculiarity.

Thankfully, the little girl was unaware of the discussed topic. Lucifer rubbed his forehead and leaned back on the wall closing his eyes. 

“Lucifer would you please bring me some water?” Penny asked him trying to defuse the tension in the room. He mumbled something and was out of the room before he would be asked something else. 

He threw the photos on the counter and took two glasses out of the cupboard. The cold water was refreshing him as it slide down his throat. Taking some time for himself he filled his glass again and wanting to release some of his aggravation he slammed his hand on the counter with a much controlled force. He couldn’t imagine the chores he would be assigned if he broke the kitchen counter.  

Taking his phone he dialled the only one who would confirm his suspicion.

_“Luci! So glad you called this trip is awesome!”_

“Brother.. Have mother and Maze killed each other yet?” He asked knowing fully well he was chit chatting instead of asking what he wanted urgently to know. 

_“Not yet but close. We are not welcome on the upper deck anymore and Linda has us on cruise probation! ”_

“Amenadiel... A question... Is any of the 43 related to Beatrice?” Fear gripped him at the possibility of divinity existing in such a small body. The descendants of his little brother still plagued humanity. Although their diluted blood was only capable of showing one little detail. They all had Rhesus null. Exactly like Beatrice. Divinity was a tricky force to withhold in a human body and if he was right her body was experiencing a very difficult growing spurt adjustment yearly. The pain though was not part of the equation. 

_“Lucifer only nine are currently alive and the last report placed them all in two families. One is in Europe and the other in Asia. There is no remote possibility for the Detective’s child to have any connection with these two families.”_

“Then I was mistaken...” Or the Doctor had screwed up. That was the most plausible possibility for him. With an eased mind he wished his brother to have a great time chastising himself on overreacting and overthinking the child’s condition. 

With the water cup in his hand, he gathered the photos from where he had scattered them carelessly before and placed them on top of the half filled album he and Penelope were working on, only to freeze in his tracks.

With a shaking hand, he lifted at the same picture Chloe was talking about previously. Everything was the same aside from a very little detail he had failed to notice before. Quickly he tucked the photo on his shirt’s breast pocket and took the water in Beatrice’s room. 

“It’s starting, let me go!” Chloe cried out as she was dragged out of her daughter’s room from Penny. 

Lucifer helped Penny to carry a kicking Chloe outside the room and closed the child’s door behind him, leaving him in the room with the Doctor and a convulsing Beatrice. 

“Help me immobilise her!” The Doctor was wrestling with her small arms to place the breathing mask on her nose and mouth.  The gasping sound she was making materialised Lucifer’s fears over the need for the small oxygen tank the Doctor had placed on the bed earlier. 

His hands tried to stop her shoulders from moving and effectively pin her down but that made her thrashing more violent underneath him. She wanted to turn to her stomach and regardless of what the Doctor had told him, he helped her turn earning a sigh of short-lived relief before she spasmed again.   

“Good intuition she seems to be more comfortable that way.” Lucifer’s palms run over the small clothed shoulder blades and lower back soothingly.

At the next jerking, he felt something bulging and retreating repeatedly underneath his probing fingers. He closed his eyes and bite his lips enough for the first time in his life to draw blood. The rustic taste was familiar from millennia ago but the sense of his Father’s betrayal was unbearable this time around.  

Cursing he made contact with her bare back and focused on rubbing over her upper spinal cord. That act alone rendered her limp and she relaxed completely under his ministrations. 

“I don’t know what you are doing boy, but it’s working.” With a quick examination of the girl’s relaxed state he slapped lightly his left shoulder and opening the door, he left the room. After a few minutes, Beatrice responded more naturally and with tentative sluggish movements expressed her desire to be hell. He was powerless to refuse her. 

“Is it over?” The tiny voice could be barely heard so he lifted her body just enough for her head to rest on his shoulder and next to his right ear. 

“When it stops, it stops for good?” His hands still roamed her warm back with tenderness and a plea to be wrong. 

“Yeah, at noon and then I have cake.” He could feel her expanding her lungs with great apprehension at an impending pain and kneaded his fingers more forcefully at the point that might have protested at the movement.  

“It’s not noon yet cheeky little devil” Truer words were never spoken from his still slightly bleeding lips. 

Her little giggle was muffled by his shirt's collar and relieved he readjusted her more comfortably over him, running hands never ceasing their movements. 

“She laughed!” An awed Detective leaned on the white doorframe and watched the two interact but betraying her presence to them both. With the Doctor leaving Trixie’s room she had immediately come back to find Lucifer and her daughter interwind talking in soft tones. 

“She is just tired she will be under soon.” His smile promised her that there was no reason to worry for the rest of the day. Bending she placed a soft kiss on her daughter's hair.

The proximity of her neck and hair to his face reminded him that the possibility was still there. Her scent was familiar. Her presence as influential to him as the very first time. The possibility gave away to a very likely probability and while waiting for paralysing fear to cripple him, he felt more whole than he had felt in aeons.  

“I’ll leave you to take a nap then.” With no hesitation after kissing Beatrice between them, she placed a small kiss slightly over his mouth making his lips twitch on missing out. The door closed behind her and small fingers tapped lightly his chest in content.

“Want to hear a story?” He asked her and sadness clouded his features.

“I’m too old” She insisted she was too old for everything lately but they both knew better. 

“It will be a good one. Promise.” Lucifer coaxed and gave her a half-smile. With a shrug and a huff he knew he had won this round and covered them with the small light blue blanket. 

“There was a boy once who wanted to go on a much-deserved vacation.” His voice remained neutral and the gentle palpitations of the child could be felt rhythmically over his shirt. 

“But he didn’t know where to go. So he decided to get what he was missing for many-many years. He wanted to go to the sea-side.”

“I like the sea-side.” Beatrice yawned and snuggled deeper into his body. 

“So one night he found himself on a beach on Christmas day.”

“He has no family to spend it with?” She asked curiously with the prospect of sleeping forcefully being dismissed. 

“He had, but things happen love” Explaining a dysfunctional family as his was not easy during his therapy sessions needless to say to a child of eight today. 

“Like with Dad today?” He could sense her pout at Douche’s managing to miss Christmas Eve and her birthday today over a new case. 

“Dads... Tend to work a lot, Beatrice. They also make mistakes. Sometimes things don’t just happen but also change.” He needed to warn her of a change which would happen at some point in her life. A very much anticipated change.  

“The story Lucifer.”She signed and resettled her head on his shoulder. 

“The story... Yes, so it was a dark night and decided to look around for the perfect place to begin his vacation. His first choice was going Australia and learning more about a culture called humanity.” His first trip to this place was full of fragmented memories which he attributed to the hefty return. Now he knew better. 

“In the dark, he met someone that night who taught him what humanity was all about. Desire, passion and of course life.” The memories of that particular event were the most difficult to retrieve and he knew that by the end of the day all would be lost again. Lost along with the majority of the memories of this day. Father was simply not tolerant of messing with his plan. A literal motherfucker. 

“Was it a girl?” The child asked impatiently.

“Well, yes, it was a girl and she made him curious about life. Therefore, he tried to learn as much as possible following that night. After a mere two hours later the boy unfolded his white wings and vowed to return. If not for seeking his freedom then for her.” Why did everything make sense now? How he had missed this detail and how he had lost his wings, not as an act of defiance but to rid himself of the unknowingly lingering ache. 

“He had wings?” She had been excited by this turn in the story. 

“Would you like wings, Beatrice?” He asked her carefully and he grinned when he saw her nose crinkle. 

“No.” She gave her definite answer.

“You would be able to fly.” He tried again to persuade her even though he wanted to do the exact opposite. 

“Why wanting to fly when I can walk between Mummy and you?” She scratched her nose and closed her eyes deeming their story-telling over and a nap next in order.  

Taking out the wrinkled photo from his pocket without disturbing the child he could clearly see that it held more than he had previously thought, and all had been hidden by his very own thumb. There was Chloe leaning on the bar in a very relaxed state, Dan clueless of her existence behind him and at the far end in the right down section of the photo was him with a dreamy expression adorning his features. 

“You are like a penny from heaven little one... Do you know that?” he whispered in her hair sighing. They had been warned about the possibility procreation but it would require a touch of divinity which Chloe apparently had. The child had to take a full year round from the sun to be released in the world and no matter how planned the Detective thought her daughter to be early at her relationship with Dan, Beatrice had already existed before he made a move to woo her. 

He had been warned that night. An act of redemption will always be followed by salvation. Had he really redeemed that night? Was this fragile little being his salvation?

His rubbing never ceased as for the next hour they were left undisturbed until after the clock rang noon he decided to join the others. Carefully he raised himself along with the soundlessly resting child on his chest and walked to the living room. He was broken and exhilarated. Liberated and lost.  That much he could tell with absolute certainty. 

Chloe was not surprised to see Lucifer carrying Trixie on his hands when he entered the living room. Her mother and the Doctor were having a smoke outside while she was trying to get a hold of Dan over the phone. For once, their daughter had escaped her hour of torture which had been subjected for over eight years. His absence should have stung and infuriated her but everything in her told her that everything was as they were supposed to be. 

“Care for some company Chloe?” The use of her name signified a change despite knowing that he would still be using Detective with the same frequency in the future. 

Lucifer’s posture as he walked closer became more difficult to decode. His hold on the child tightened and when he kneeled between her legs she let him take comfort from resting his head in the crook of her neck.

When circumstances overwhelmed him she knew he needed something more than a hug. He needed her attention and it appeared that Trixie’s health issue today had crumbled him more than she would have ever thought possible. Giving him the time he needed she drew her arms around him and played with the soft curls at the end of his neck’s hairline. 

“Please don’t let me forget tomorrow.” He pleaded and nuzzled his face into her neck.  A wet trail was the only evidence of his spilling emotions. What a contradiction this man was. When he drew back tears shone in his eyes while he leered on for a soft kiss near her lips mimicking her kiss previously. Intimate but innocent. 

“But even if I do forget, rest assured, I’ll always be coming back to you.” He vowed with a sad smile whilst encircling his free arm around her waist to hold her as close as he was holding _his_ deeply sleeping Beatrice.

 

Someday soon, we all will be together, if the fates allow

Until then, we'll have to muddle through somehow

So have yourself a merry little Christmas now

 

_Sanoiro: What is the point of giving a gift only to take it back?_

_The Father: To have your child grow enough to cherish it and not destroy it._

   

The End

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Songs used for this entry:
> 
> Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas - Judy Garland (cover by Ella Fitzgerald) /watch?v=uTV1TwGJK0I
> 
> Take Care of Me - Savvopoulos (english lyrics) /watch?v=c2ANcv_nDCw  
> Yet I was listening a beloved by all cover of this song in order to write the ending of this entry: /watch?v=2GHBtKQ32bw
> 
> I’ve Seen Hell - North & South BBC - /watch?v=pPAy6RqIIek
> 
> Ti Scatero Una Foto - Tiziano Ferro - /Vimeo /80525567
> 
> In my Sleep - Austin Hartley, Leonard & Kendall Jane Meade - /watch?v=96C1V8zu_ys
> 
> 2) Some notes will be posted in the comments regarding some details that you may have missed. I used many things from the comic and a quote from Miranda. Can you guess which one is it?


	29. "Lucifer!" - Christmas Day Challenge 4

_'Finally'_ , Chloe thought, feeling her heart beating fast in her chest with anticipation and happiness.

It was Christmas Day, and she had made it – if only narrowly. But that was all Lucifer's fault. She'd have been home at the stroke of midnight (a fact Maze had noticed and called 'Nice touch, Decker – textbook even!'), but her partner had invited both her Mother and Trixie to stay over at his place, so they weren't at home.

But at least he'd been smart enough to leave her a note. Maybe he'd had called as well, but her phone was... well, she'd need a new one.

The elevator doors opened with the oh-so-familiar 'Pling' and she stepped into Lucifer's penthouse. The lights were still on in the main room, but dimmed.

She caught movement in the corner of her eye and moved for her gun on instinct, before a familiar voice asked: "Chloe?"

Smiling, she said: "Hi, Lucifer."

The Detective moved over to the sofa in the corner, where Lucifer's voice had come from. He freed himself from a bunch of blankets laid there and only when he turned to carefully tuck them around a sleeper's body, she realised he'd been sharing the couch with Trixie.

"She's only just fallen asleep", Lucifer whispered, sounding unusually gentle. "She wanted to wait up for you."

Chloe bent down and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead before turning back to Lucifer, pointing to the table with one eyebrow raised: "Is that a wishbone?"

Lucifer grinned guiltily and shrugged silently.

"Did your wish come true?", Chloe asked when the silence between them had stretched a bit too long.

His smile deepened: "I don't know: Trixie won, you'll have to ask her. Well, it sure is nice to have you back here in one piece, Detective." He paused for a moment, then made a bold step forward to close the gap between them and the next moment Chloe felt his arms go around her, pulling her into an embrace. She molded into his arms, inhaling his scent, and felt both her heartbeat and the feeling of happiness increase even more while he held her close. ' _Finally'_ , they both thought, holding on to each other, their heads moving towards each other ever so slowly.

"Lucifer", Chloe whispered, and that was all the encouragement Lucifer needed to finally made their lips touch...

... and ' _Finally'_ , Trixie, who wasn't asleep at all, thought while she watched her mother and Lucifer so close together.

She knew for a fact that she had just been given the best Christmas present of them all.

* * *

 

"How do I look?"

Lucifer fidgets around nervously: He'd had the costume tailored for him so it fits closely, but still he feels a bit... awkward.

"You look perfect", Ella giggles, "and very much not like your usual self."

He scowls at her while she keeps on grinning like a cheshire cat and then, trying to shake off his annoyance, he takes a deep breath and hurries to the Decker's front door to knock.

The door swings open and Lucifer enters, doing his best to act like he's used to wearing big, black, shiny boots, and a red coat lined with fur accompanied by a beard that covers up all of his face but the eyes and his forehead.

"Hoho –"

With a yell of enthusiasm, Trixie rushes forward: ** _"Lucifer!"_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Since the entries before this one have all been quite long, I decided to make mine short – but I'm still very proud of this one. I believe sometimes a single word can mean more than a hundred, and a look weighs more than all the rhetorical devices I could ever cook up. 
> 
> I hope the ending wasn't too abrupt, but I wanted a Trix/Lucifer thing for the end. I adore that little shipper!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading what I came up with (after more struggling than I'd expected...) and I'm really looking forward to my next Lucifer-project(s) :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is it darlings!


End file.
